transformation
by Blake feys
Summary: Le jour de son anniversaire, Harry apprend qu'il n'est pas autorisé à rejoindre Poudlard pour sa 6ème année. Las des manipulations de Dumbledore, il va reprendre sa vie en main.
1. Chapter 1

_Harry vit Sirius se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle : _

_- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle._

_Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en plaine poitrine._

_Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc._

_Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchirer suspendu à l'arcade…_

_**Non SIRIUUUUUUS !**_

Harry se redressa subitement, le visage en sueur, les larmes glissant sur son visage pâle. Il venait encore de le voir mourir une nouvelle fois. C'était la même rengaine depuis ce jour, ce jour ou tout avait basculé. Son parrain était mort, par sa faute.

Harry se leva et s'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les étoiles étaient encore hautes, mais il était inutile d'essayer de se rendormir, il n'y arrivera pas, de toutes façon il n'avait aucune envi de replonger dans ses cauchemars.

Aujourd'hui, on était le 31 juillet, et il avait 16 ans. Pourtant, cela ne lui apporta aucune joie, il était seul, comme toujours. Ses amis l'avaient abandonné. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis le début des vacances, et il doutait d'en avoir même aujourd'hui, trop dangereux d'après le vieux fou ! Tu parles. Pendant qu'eux s'amusait, lui était coincé ici avec sa famille haïssable, et ses remord. Et chaque jour il s'enfonçait un peu plus.

D'après ce qu'il savait, Ron devait aider les jumeaux dans leur magasin et Hermione était parti en Espagne avec ses parents. Et lui, et bien lui servait à nouveau d'elfe de maison aux moldu. Au bien sur, l'ordre avait bien tenté de les menacer pour qu'il le laisse tranquille, mais ça avait plutôt servi à attiser la colère de son cher oncle.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, au moins ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose.

Dehors, la nuit faisait place peu à peu au jour, et toujours pas d'hiboux à l'horizon. Avec un soupir, Harry descendis, il ferai mieux de se mettre dès maintenant au travail, si il ne voulait pas recevoir de nouveau une correction. Ça aussi c'était une nouveauté, sa famille avait appris il ne sait comment la mort de son parrain, et n'ayant plus la menace du dangereux criminel, il se chargeait de lui faire regretter amèrement d'être là. Il avait de plus en plus de mal, à se déplacer, son corps chaque jour un peu plus douloureux.

Mais normalement tout serait bientôt fini, l'ordre ne devrait pas tarder à venir le chercher et il attendant cela avec impatience, même si il n'avait pas vraiment envi de les revoir, ce serai toujours mieux qu'ici !

Apparemment son oncle était absent aujourd'hui, tant mieux, il pourra comme ça aller se coucher entier pour une fois.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand il fut enfin autoriser à monter se coucher, emportant avec lui une quigne de pain en guise de dîner. Alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas lourd vers son lit, il aperçu deux hiboux juchés sur le bord de la fenêtre. Enfin des nouvelles.

Sa fatigue oubliée, il se dirigea précipitamment vers les volatils pour se servir des lettres. Ceux-ci s'envolèrent sans attendre de réponse et il ne pourrai pas le faire, sa chouette lui ayant été confisqué au début de l'été pour éviter qu'il ne soit trop tenté de l'utiliser et ainsi de se faire repérer.

Il brisa le seau de la première enveloppe. Il s'agissait d'une lettre du ministère. Ses buses sûrement.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous faire parvenir le résultat de vos buses :_

_Théorie : Pratiques : _

_Potion : Effort exceptionnel, Optimal_

_Enchantement : Optimal, Optimal_

_Métamorphose : Optimal, Optimal_

_Défense contre les forces du male : Optimal, Optimal (avec félicitation du jury)_

_Soin au créatures magiques : Optimal, Optimal_

_Histoire de la magie : Acceptable, ----_

_Astronomie : Acceptable, Acceptable_

_Divination : Acceptable, Piètre_

_Toutes nos félicitations monsieur Potter. Vous avez un total de 14 buses sur 15._

_Classement des 5 premiers élèves :_

_1er : Drago Malefoy (Serpentard)_

_2eme : Harry Potter (Griffondor)_

_3eme : Hermione Granger (Griffondor)_

_4eme : Terry boot (Serdaigle)_

_5eme : Padma Patil (Serdaigle)_

_Veiller faire parvenir vos choix à vos professeur avant le 15aout, vous devez suivre au moins 5 matières._

_Rufus kring_

_Délégué de l'éducation magique_

Oua.. Deuxième, il était deuxième.. , il avait battu Hermione, elle allait en faire une de ces têtes ! Elle qui veux absolument toujours être la meilleur ! Dommage que se soit Malefoy le premier.. Enfin.

La deuxième lettre est une lettre de poudlard. « Je me demande bien ce que le vieux fou me veux »

_Monsieur Potter,_

_En raison des évènements actuel, nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne pourrez rejoindre l'institut de Poudlard à la rentré de Septembre, Et ceux afin d'assurer au maximum votre sécurité. _

_Nous vous demandons également de rester chez vous et de ne pas prendre de risque inutile en sortant. _

_Je vous pris, Monsieur Potter, de nous excuser de ce fâcheux incident. Nous vous tiendront au courant d'un éventuel retour parmis nous._

_Albus Dumbledor,_

_Directeur de Poudlard. _

A ces mots, le visage d'Harry perdit instantanément toutes ses couleurs. Ses yeux qui l'instant d'avant était vide, brillait maintenant de colère et de détermination.

Non content de l'utiliser allègrement, le vieux fou l'empêchait de se préparer pour la bataille.. Comment voulait-il qu'il puisse vaincre dans ses conditions ! Mais cela n'allait pas se passer ainsi, il était las de toutes ces manipulations et il était temps qu'il reprenne sa vie en main.

Bientôt il verrait tous de quoi était capable Harry Potter.


	2. rencontre inopportune

Dislaimer: aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent.

Réponse aux reviews: Je suis ravi que ma fic ai eu un si bon accueil et remerci tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un message. Pour répondre aux quelques questions qui me furent posées:

- Il n'y aura pas de couple principal, mais il pourrait y en avoir des très secondaire...

- Je n'ai pas de fréquence prévue pour udapter, mais j'essairai de mettre au moins un chapitre par semaine.

- Pour ce qui est du déroulement de l'histoire, je ne dit rien, je préfère vous laissez découvrir...

Quoi qu'il en soit bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, même si c'est pour me critiquer. Cela me permettra d'améliorer mon histoire.

Chapitre 1:

Harry Potter était furieux. Il était obligé de retourner à Poudlard pour apprendre et s'exercer à la magie, pour s'entraîner afin d'avoir une chance de survivre.

Mais comment faire alors qu'il y était interdit d'accès ? Il devait fomenter un plan pour pouvoir y retourner. Peut-être avec l'aide d'Hermione, elle aurai sûrement de bonnes idées… Oui, mais la connaissant, elle n'osera jamais aller à l'encontre d'un ordre formel de Dumbledore. Non, il allai devoir se débrouiller seul.

Peut-être qu'il pourrai se faire passer pour un nouvel élève ?

Alors qu'il en était la de ses réflexions, il entendit un beuglement sortir de la cuisine. Son oncle, était apparemment rentré du travail.

Génial, il allait encore avoir le droit à un ou deux coups bien sentis. Comme si il n'avait pas suffisamment de bleue comme ça ! Merlin qu'il détestait cet homme, si tant est qu'on puisse appelé ça un homme. Le vieux fou ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre pour l'obliger à rester ici alors qu'il savait très bien que c'était loin d'être l'amour fou entre sa famille et lui.

Vernon se tenait en bas des escaliers, le visage crispé par la fureur. Il tenait dans ses mains une lettre à l'écriture émeraude.

Je peux savoir ce que cela signifie ?

Quoi donc ?

ça ! espèce de crétin dégénérer ! Comment se fait il que tu ne retourne pas à ton école de malheur ?

Oh, tu as reçu une lettre de Dumble..

Il n'est pas question que nous te supportions en plus durant l'année !

Ne t'en fait pas pour ça oncle Vernon. Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de rester ici, à faire bien gentiment ce que me dicte le vieux fou !

Vernon abasourdi regardait son neveu dont les yeux étaient emplis d'une fureur plus qu'évidente. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu peut se passer. D'un air septique il lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire.

Harry n'estima pas nécessaire de lui répondre. Il lui dit juste qu'il resterait jusqu'à la fin de l'été et qu'ensuite il ne reviendrai plus. Du moins pas avant les vacances prochaines, et encore ce n'était pas sur du tout. En contre parti, il demanda à être laissé tranquille, autant au niveau de ses corvées, qu'au niveau de ses raclées.

Vernon ne réfléchit pas longtemps, il était hors de question de devoir le supporter plus que nécessaire ce monstre. Que dirai les voisins ?

Très bien, mais tache de ne pas te faire remarquer.

Sur ces mots, le gros homme s'éloigna de son neveu d'un pas lourd.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme se leva tôt, comme chaque jour depuis quelques semaines. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit là, sûrement à cause de son état passablement excité.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Il avait besoin d'un plan solide qui lui permettra de se jouer de ses idiots qui pensait pouvoir régenter sa vie en toute impunité.

Il fallait déjà qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir sans se faire remarquer par les membres de l'ordre, puis qu'il se trouve un déguisement. Magique de préférence… Quoi que ce n'est pas peut-être pas une si bonne idée, il y avait peut-être des sorts de détection à Poudlard… Ce ne serai pas étonnant après le fiasco de sa 4ème années. Dumbledore n'aimerai sûrement pas voir réitérer l'expérience.

Et surtout il avait besoin d'une nouvelle identité. Il ne pouvait décidément pas retourner à Poudlard en tant qu'Harry Potter. Il fallait qu'il se trouve une histoire plausible qui ne soulèverai le moins possible de questions.

Il pourrai se faire passer pour un jeune étranger qui aurai perdu toute sa famille dans un raid de mangemort… Il pourrai simuler un important état de choc qui empêcherai qui que ce soit de lui poser trop de questions.

Il hésitait encore à en parler avec ses amis. Il craignait que ceux-ci ne comprenne pas et aille avertir le directeur. Mais en même temps, c'était ses amis, il pouvait avoir confiance en eux.

Il réfléchirai à cette question plus tard. Il devait avant mettre son plan en route.

A l'extérieur, il aperçu une touffe mauve, Tonk. Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser sa cape ? En tout cas se serai le bon moment. Elle ne doit certainement pas s'attendre à ce qu'il doit déjà levé et encore moins à ce qu'il aille faire un tour dehors.

Après avoir griffonner un rapide mot pour sa tante et récupérer l'argent qu'il avait pris soins de changer en monnaie moldu, il sorti discrètement de la maison.

Lorsqu'il jugea être suffisamment loin, il retira sa cape et attendit le bus pour Londres.

Pathétique, il avait réussi à se glisser sans la moindre difficulté dehors. Et c'était ça la génialissime protection du vieux fou… Il était mal barré.

Le bus arriva environ dix minutes après. Harry se glissa à l'intérieur en prenant soins de vérifier une nouvelle fois si il n'était pas suivi.

Il arriva une heure plus tard au centre de Londres.

Il avait bien pris le temps de penser à son déguisement et en avait conclu qu'un déguisement moldu serait certainement moins repérable, sans compter que dans ce monde ci il n'était rien de plus qu'un adolescent comme les autres.

Les magasins n'étant pas encore ouvert, il entrepris de faire un tour de repérage. Il lui faudrait refaire entièrement sa garde robe. Si il se ramenait à l'école avec ses vieilles frusques, il serait immédiatement reconnu. Mais il préférait s'en occuper plus tard. Il reviendra pour ça à la fin de l'été.

Il avait sérieusement l'intention de se reprendre en main et donc de faire un peu de muscu. Il préféra attendre un peu avant de s'acheter des vêtements, de peur que ceux-ci ne lui aillent plus d'ici là bien qu'il y ait peu de chance qu'il change autant en à peine un moins. Mais sait on jamais…

Enfin, les divers magasins commençaient à ouvrir leur porte. Il avait repéré un peu plus tôt un opticien et décida que c'était un bon endroit pour commencer.

Il voulait s'acheter des lentilles de couleurs, ses yeux émeraudes étant trop facilement identifiables. Il trouva rapidement son bonheur. Il acheta près de cinq paires de couleur noire, au cas où il les perdait. Il avait préférer choisir une couleur passe partout mais surtout sombre pour éviter que l'on voit qu'il portait des lentilles, ce qui était souvent le cas lorsque les lentilles était clairs.

Sa deuxième étape fut le coiffeur. La métamorphose fut des plus radicale. Il avait opté pour une coupe élégante. Ses cheveux cour sur l'arrière, lui tombait devant les yeux et donc cachait par le même coup sa cicatrice. Il se les était également teinté, un ton légèrement plus clair que sa teinte naturel. Suffisamment pour accentuer le changement que provoquait sa nouvelle coupe, mais trop peu pour que la différence soit choquante au niveau des racines lorsque ses cheveux repousseront. Harry avait également fait une petite provision de colorant suffisante pour tenir l'année.

Après avoir déjeuner, il se rendit dans une grande surface afin d'acheter du maquillage pour camoufler sa cicatrice. Même si ses cheveux la camouflaient totalement, il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Il s'acheta également des poids pour étoffer quelque peu son physique, en plus de toute sorte de produit énergisant et autre.

Malgré sa décision précédente, il se rendit tout de même dans un magasin de vêtements, où il choisi un ensemble qu'il vêtit à l'instant.

Il était encore tôt et il avait le temps de faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse. Au pire, si il n'avait pas fini, il pourra toujours dormir au chaudron baveur cette nuit. De toute façon il y avait peu de chance que sa famille ne s'aperçoive de son absence.

Ça y est, il y était. A présent ç'était l'instant de vérité, le reconnaîtrait-on ? Il espérai que non, autrement tout serait à recommencer.

Harry pénétra dans le chaudron baveur. Celui-ci était relativement vide. Etrange, d'habitude le lieu est toujours plein… Il n'en était pas mieux du chemin de traverse. Evidemment, maintenant le retour de Voldemord étant officialisé, les gens ne sortait plus que s'ils y étaient obligé.

Cela conférai une ambiance lugubre à l'allé. Et tandis qu'il s'avançait en flânant entre les vitrines, réfléchissant à ce qu'il voulait s'acheter pour parfaire son déguisement, il aperçu un peu plus loin Hermione accompagnée de Ron.

Quelque chose ennuyait fortement Harry, celle-ci n'était-elle pas censé être en Espagne avec ses parents jusqu'à la fin de l'été ?


	3. Gringott

Dislaimer: aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent.

Réponse aux reviews: Je suis ravi que ma fic ai eu un si bon accueil et remerci tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un message. Pour répondre aux quelques questions qui me furent posées:

- Harry doit retourner à Poudlard, car à l'heure actuel, c'est endroit qu'il connaisse où il pourra s'entrainer. Sinon, pour le moment, il n'aura pas d'allié (ou presque). Je le préfère ainsi, car je souhaite qu'Harry prenne ses responsabilités. Lorsqu'il sera suffusament maître de lui-même, d'autre personnages entreront en jeux pour l'aider, mais je ne vous dirai pas lesquels...

- Pour ce qui est du déroulement de l'histoire, je ne dit rien, je préfère vous laissez découvrir...

Quoi qu'il en soit bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, même si c'est pour me critiquer. Cela me permettra d'améliorer mon histoire.

Chapitre 2: Gringott

Mais que faisait-ils là ? Ron, ça pouvait se comprendre puisqu'il devait travailler pour ces frères. Mais Hermione…

Un pressentiment lui cisaillait le ventre.

L'air de rien, il se rapprocha de ses deux amis pour pouvoir éclaircir cette histoire, en prenant garde de ne pas se faire reconnaître.

Ceux-ci était non loin du magasin de quiditch et semblait avoir une conversation agitée. Harry se mit face à la vitrine, et fit semblant d'admirer les nouveautés pour pouvoir les écouter en toute tranquillité.

Mione, je ne comprend pas pourquoi Harry n'a pas le droit de revenir à Poudlard, c'est absurde ! Comment vat-il faire pour étudier ? Toi qui dis toujours que les études sont les plus importantes, il ne pourra jamais passer ses aspics !

La jeune fille franchement exaspérée lança à son ami un regard noir.

Si tu avais écouté le professeur Dumbledore lors de la réunion, tu ne sortirai pas de telles bêtises ! Evidemment que les aspics sont important, mais dans ce cas, Harry doit rester loin de Poudlard, pour éviter de se mettre en danger et de mettre en danger les autres élèves inutilement comme il l'a fait en juin dernier. Et il me semble, que tu n'a pas semblé contre lorsque le directeur nous à proposer de rentrer dans l'ordre et de nous entraîner ! Nous lui avons promis notre loyauté !

Je sais bien Mione, c'est juste qu'Harry va être franchement en colère…

Peut importe ses états d'âme Ron, ce n'est pas ce qui compte ! Et de toute façon, il n'y aucune raison qu'il apprenne notre rôle. Harry doit rester en sécurité jusqu'au jour de la bataille final…

Choqué, par les paroles de ses meilleurs amis, Harry s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Dumbledore les avait intégré dans l'ordre eux, il les avait entraîné eux ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire, n'était-ce pas lui qui était censé battre Voldemord? Pourquoi eux et pas lui. C'était incompréhensible. Que pouvait donc manigancer le vieux manipulateur ? Harry était vraiment inquiet de ses plans. Il devra être très prudent.

Le pire, c'était que ses amis étaient dans le coup, enfin amis, c'était vite dit. Des amis n'étaient pas censé agir ainsi ! Merlin qu'il s'était fourvoyé avec eux !

Et lui qui pensait les mettre au courant de ses intentions ! Finalement il avait eu raison d'hésiter. Oh non, il ne leur dirai rien. En fait il ne dirai rien à personne. De toute façon à qui pourrait il faire confiance ? Tous étaient sous le joug du directeur. Il ne pourrai compter que celui même, si il désirai vivre un jour normalement, si il voulait survivre à cette guerre.

Merlin, depuis quand durai cette mascarade ? L'avait il seulement un jour considérer somme autre qu'une célébrité, comme autre chose qu'une arme ?

Car c'était bien ce qu'il était, et si il en doutait avant, les paroles d'Hermione lui ont immédiatement rappelé son statut. Il devait rester en sûreté jusqu'à la bataille final ! Non mais quel connerie ! Il ne comprenait pas. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Dumbledore, n'était après tout pas assé stupide pour penser qu'il puisse avoir la moindre chance contre le mage noir. Oui, il y avait forcément autre chose, mais quoi ?

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Harry avançait, perdu dans ses pensées sans prendre garde où il allait. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient mené à Gringott, la banque des sorciers. C'était une bonne chose puisque il devait retirer de l'argent si il voulait poursuivre ses achats.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea aussitôt vers un gobelin.

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Pour accéder à son coffre, il devrai forcément décliner son identité, mais si il le faisait, il risquai de se faire attraper.

Tant pis, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

Derrière son comptoir, le gobelin attendait qu'Harry se décide. Il lui rappela sa présence par un toussotement sec.

Oh oui, excusez-moi. Voila, Je suis Harry Potter et…

Harry Potter ? Je suppose que vous venez pour votre rendez-vous ?

Harry le regardait franchement interloqué. Mais de quel rendez-vous parlait-il ? Il n'en avait pris aucun. Il en fit part à l'employé. Celui-ci sans tenir compte de ses paroles lui intima de le suivre.

Après quelques minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent dans un bureau assé sombre. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, rien de superflue. Chaque objet y avait son utilité. De lourdes tentures recouvraient les fenêtres empêchant aux rayons du soleil de pénétrer dans la petite pièce. Au bureau était assit un gobelin qui semblait perdu dans de nombreux documents.

Avec un petit toussotement, le guide signala leur présence.

Le gobelin releva brusquement la tête et les regarda de ses yeux perçants. Il inclina la tête, indiquant à l'employer qu'il pouvait disposer.

Après quelques minutes de silence où il ne fit que jauger le jeune homme, il commença à parler d'une voix légèrement rocailleuse.

Bonjours monsieur Potter. Je suis Goutrik, responsable de la fortune des Potters. Vous me semblez bien différents de l'image que je me faisais de vous. Pourquoi se déguisement ?

J'avais des choses à faire sur le chemin de traverse et sans, je n'aurai jamais pu m'y rendre.

La créature ouvrit deux grands yeux surpris.

Vous n'êtes pas là pour l'héritage ?

Euh non… En fait j'étais venu pour retirer un peu d'argent, de quel héritage parlez-vous ?

Vous n'avez pas reçu ma lettre ?

Non. Mais si vous m'avez écrit cet été, cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Dumbledore a pris soin d'intercepter tout mon courrier.

Je vois. Je suppose que c'est de lui que vous vous cacher ?

Entre autre.

Le gobelin sortit alors un dossier d'un des tiroirs, puis y extirpa une épaisse enveloppe. Sur le dessus, Harry reconnu le seau des blacks. Il s'agissait du testament de Sirius et Harry en était le principal bénéficiaire.

Monsieur Potter, je suis très embêté par cette situation. La lecture du testament doit se faire en présence des autres bénéficiaires. Mais je suppose que vous ne pourrez vous montrer.

Vous supposez bien monsieur. Je n'ai normalement pas le droit de sortir de chez moi pas même pour aller à Poudlard.

Le Gobelin regardait Harry franchement choqué. « Vous n'irez pas à Poudlard ? »

Goutrik n'y croyait pas. Comment cela ce pouvait-il ? Tous jeunes sorciers avaient le droit à l'éducation. C'était une des règles fondamentales de leur monde, et là ce directeur, ce Dumbledore bafouait cette règle. Il privait le jeune homme d'un de ses principaux droits.

Il ne pouvait laisser faire ça. Mais en même temps que faire ? Malgré sa position importante à Gringott, il n'était pas grand-chose pour le monde sorcier.

Mais le fait qu'Harry ai pris le risque de désobéir à celui qui était supposé être son mentor, le convainquit de faire quelque choses. Le garçon était visiblement contre cet ordre lui aussi.

La famille de Goutrik était au service des Potters depuis plusieurs siècles. Elle régentait l'héritage. Si la famille disparaissait, ce serait catastrophique pour lui. A l'heure actuelle, il gérait une importante fortune. Mais si Harry venait à mourir et c'est ce qui arriverait sans le moindre doute vu l'état actuel des choses, il n'aura plus de travail.

Il finit par demander à son client quelles étaient ses intentions.

Harry semblait le juger du regard. Devait il lui faire confiance ? En même temps, il semblait vraiment choqué…

Et bien… Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester chez moi… Mais si je pars à Poudlard, je serai immédiatement renvoyé. Je ne vois qu'un changement d'identité.

D'où le déguisement ?

Humm

Avez-vous déjà une idée pour votre identité future ?

Pas vraiment.

Je pourrai peut-être vous aider… Vous créer une identité, avec les documents nécessaire à votre mensonge.

Harry le regardait éberlué. Ce gobelin qu'il n'avait jamais vu lui proposait son aide. Il se doutait qu'il devait y avoir une question d'argent en dessous. Les gobelins ne faisaient jamais rien pour rien. Mais justement, cela lui assurerait de façon bien plus tangible sa loyauté. Prudemment il lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire.

Goutrik lui dit de patienter un peu, avant de régler cette histoire, ils devaient d'abord s'occuper de la raison première du rendez-vous.

En raison des circonstances exceptionnelles, je vais vous faire une première lecture du testament. Une deuxième sera faites aux autres bénéficiaires… Il est évident que cela devra rester entre nous.

Après l'acquiescement d'Harry, le Gobelin décacheta l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture.

_Moi, Sirius Black, héritier des Blacks sain de corps et d'esprits lègue :_

_La demeure ancestral des Blacks, square Grimmaud, ainsi que 2 000 000 de gallions à l'ordre du phénix pour qu'il puisse continuer sa lutte, _

_1 000 000 de gallions à mon ami Rémus Lupin,_

_500 000 gallions à ma cousine Nymphodora Tonk,_

_100 000 gallions à la famille Wesley,_

_le reste de ma fortune à mon filleul Harry Potter qui comprend: la clé du coffre des blacks, un portefeuille d'action, ainsi que les titres de propriétés des divers demeures secondaires de la famille Black._

_Fait le 4 Septembre 1995_.

A la fin de la lecture, Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Sirius. Merlin qu'il lui manquait. Si seulement il était là, les choses seraient certainement différentes, jamais il n'aurait laissé Dumbledore agir ainsi.

Goutrik hésitait à déranger le jeune homme. Il était troublé, jamais il n'avait vu une tel peine dans le regard de qui que ce soit. Par quoi avait-il bien pu passer ? C'était anormal, il était si jeune, presque un enfant. Comment pouvait-on laisser un enfant souffrir autant ?

Au bout de quelques minutes Harry sortit enfin de ses pensées, présentant un regard d'excuse à son interlocuteur pour ce moment d'égarement. Excuse rapidement balayée par ce dernier d'un geste de la main.

Bien, maintenant que cela est fait, si nous en revenions à notre autre problème ? Il faut vous trouver un nouveau nom. Je me chargerai de tous les détails administratifs, acte de naissance, document de scolarisation… Non pas ça, ce serait mieux de dire que vous avez usé d'un précepteur jusqu'à présent, ça évitera trop de questions embarrassantes. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

C'est une bonne idée.

Bien. Pour votre nom… Que pensez vous de Morgan Adar Loereg, né le 1er Décembre 1981 à Lorient ?

Lorient ?

C'est une ville Française.

Le problème, c'est que je ne parle pas un mot de Français, on risque de trouver ça louche.

Non non non. Il n'y a aucun problème, on pourra arranger ça grâce à un sortilège. Avez-vous vos buses sur vous ?

Harry tendit le parchemin au gobelin qui après un tour de main compliqué lui rendit. Son nom avait changé, ainsi que celui du délégué de l'éducation et la langue qu'il supposa être du Français.

Voilà, vous pourrez donner vos résultats à Dumbledore et choisir les matières qui vous satisferont le plus. Lorsque vous serez à Poudlard, il faudra faire attention à votre comportement, à ce que l'on ne vous reconnaisse pas.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Après ce qui c'est passé dernièrement, je doute pouvoir redevenir le gentil Griffondor que tous connaissait.

Bien bien. autre chose, je vous déconseille d'aller à votre coffre. Je sais que Dumbledore est immédiatement prévenu de tous les retraits que vous faites.

Quoi ? Mais comment je vais faire ? J'ai absolument besoin d'argent. Et…

Calmez-vous monsieur Potter. J'ai peut-être une solution. Il est évident que lorsque votre directeur saura que vous êtes le propriétaire du coffre Black il mettra le même type de surveillance que sur le votre, mais étant donné que personne ne sait exactement à combien monte la fortune des Blacks, je peux peut-être prélevé un peu d'argents qui sera placé dans un autre coffre où vous aurez libre accès… Mais cela doit se faire rapidement, avant la lecture officielle du testament.

Bien. Quand pourrais-je avoir accès à ce coffre ?

Je vous propose de revenir ce soir à 18h00. La banque sera fermée, mais je vous attendrais. Il faut que je finisse de régler certaines choses.

Peut-être préfériez vous que je revienne demain ?

Impossible, la lecture officielle du testament se fera demain à la première heure.

D'accord. Je vous revois donc tout à l'heure.

Oui, et surtout soyez prudent monsieur Potter, ne vous faites pas attraper stupidement !

Sur ces mots Harry quitta le bureau de Goutrik. Il était près de 16h, il avait donc 2h à tuer avant de pouvoir retirer de l'argent. Evidemment les boutiques seront toutes fermées alors, il faudra qu'il attende demain pour poursuivre ses achats.

Il était plus que satisfait de son entretien. Il se rendait compte à quel point son plan avait été bancal… Il lui aurait été impossible d'aller à Poudlard sans se faire reconnaître alors qu'il n'y avait aucun document attestant de sa nouvelle identité.

Ce problème était cependant réglé grâce à Goutrik.

Tranquillement, Harry se dirigea sur le chemin de traverse réfléchissant à ce qu'il devrait acquérir.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Les deux heures passèrent rapidement et Harry se trouvait devant une Gringott close se demandant que faire. A ce moment Goutrik apparu et l'entraîna dans la banque par une porte dérobée qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué.

La banque était sombre et tous les guichets étaient fermés.

Un autre gobelin s'emblait les attendre à l'intérieur et les suivit silencieusement à la suite de Goutrik et d'Harry.

Enfin ils arrivèrent au bureau qui avait servi à leur précédent entretien.

Goutrik s'assit face à Harry et après lui avoir présenter une chaise commença à parler.

Monsieur Potter, j'ai pu comme promis vous ouvrir un nouveau compte. J'y ai transféré la somme de 3 000 000 de gallions. J'ai préféré voir large, mais je pense que cette somme couvrira largement vos frais. J'ai également pris soin d'y ajouter un titre de propriété d'une des demeures Blacks, une demeure située en France.

Euh pourquoi faire ?

Allons monsieur Potter, vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait louche que votre nouveau vous n'ai aucune résidence ? Cela confortera votre déguisement.

Peut-être, mais Narcissa Malefoy est une Black, elle risque de s'en apercevoir…

Non, elle n'est pas au courant. En faite personne ne l'est. Cette demeure avait été acquise par un certain Janus Black. Il était un paria et à sa mort personne n'a pris soin de vérifier ses possessions.

Goutrik saisi une petite fiole indigo sur son bureau et la tendit à Harry qui la regardait intrigué.

Ceci assimilé à un sortilège que seul nous autre gobelin savons pratiqué, vous permettra d'assimiler parfaitement le français. Tripsok ici présent pratiquera le sortilège. Il est mon cousin, et travail pour la succursale de Gringott à Paris. Il a accepter de venir lorsque je lui ai exposé votre … Problème. Ce sera lui qui s'occupera de vous officiellement.

Pourquoi pas vous ?

Demanda Harry après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil au gobelin aperçu plutôt. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et n'avait pipé mot. Il se contentait de se tenir aussi droit qu'un i attendant visiblement qu'on fasse appel à lui ?

Tout simplement, parce que je m'occupe exclusivement de la famille Potter et que Dumbledore me connaît. Maintenant si vous voulez bien boire cette potion.

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Harry avala cul sec la dite potion. Tripsok se plaça ensuite devant lui et commença à psalmodier ce qui ressemblait à du grec.

Une douceur lueur indigo l'enveloppa quelques instants. Le jeune homme ressentit une vive douleur au crâne alors ses nouvelles connaissances affluaient dans son esprit.

Voila une bonne chose de faite. A présent il faudrait que vous apposiez votre signature sur ces parchemins, et n'oubliez pas, il vous faut changer d'écriture.

Qu'est-ce ?

Divers document qui atteste de votre identité. Une signature pour la fermeture d'un hypothétique compte à Paris, une autre pour l'ouverture d'un compte à Londres, une pour l'autorisation d'incinération de vos parents…

Quoi ?

Et bien oui, si vous êtes orphelin et si vos parents ne possèdent de sépultures, cela évitera bien des questions. Il y a également un document attestant de votre émancipation. Cela vous évitera des problèmes au cas ou quelqu'un désirera mettre son nez dans vos affaires. Maintenant signez je vous pris. Ceci fait, suivez moi. Je suppose que vous souhaitez retirer un peu d'argent ?

Oui SVP.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et s'engagea à la suite de Goutrik. Il finirent pas atteindre un coffre après un cour trajet à bord des wagons.

Durant le court voyage, Harry demanda si il était possible d'utiliser la potion pour acquérir d'autres connaissances. Si cela pouvait être fait, ce serai très pratique pour l'entraînement qu'Harry avait prévu de s'octroyer.

Le gobelin lui répondit que le cerveau humain n'était pas conçu pour résister au sortilège mais dans le cas d'Harry, cela avait été obligatoire tantôt. Toute fois il ne fallait renouveler l'expérience sous aucun prétexte où les conséquences pourrait être dramatiques.

A terme, Goutrik sauta prestement sur le sol et sortit une petite clé en or qu'il inséra dans la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec un grincement sonore.

Avant qu'Harry ne pénètre dans la salle, il lui tendit une petite bourse de cuir noir.

Ceci, est une bourse sans fond. Vous pouvez y mettre près de 1000 gallions. A présent dépêchez vous, il est temps de nous séparer.

Le jeune homme se servit rapidement et quitta le gobelin non sans quelques remerciements.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Lorsqu'il sortit de la banque, il était déjà tard et Harry commençait à avoir sérieusement faim.

D'un pas leste il se dirigea vers le chaudron baveur afin de prendre un rapide repas, ainsi que de louer une chambre.

Fatigué de sa journée, il s'endormit sitôt sa tête posée sur l'oreiller.


	4. note

Il n'y aura pas de mise à jour pendant les 4 prochaines semaines étant donné que je part en vacances. Et je doute d'avoir accès à Internet là-bas.

Encore toutes mes excuses.

Passez de bonnes vacances.


	5. chemin de traverse

Dislaimer: rien ne m'appartient.

Bonjours à tous? J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes vacances. Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

J'ose espérer que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne répond pas ce coup si à vos rewiews, mais je pense vous avoir fait suffisament attendre avec ce nouveau chapitre. Mais promis, je me rattraperait au prochain.

Bonne lecture.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Sur le chemin de traverse:

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il était incertain de tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours. Mais il se sentait bien, depuis la première fois depuis longtemps.

A présent, il était quelqu'un d'autre, et les problèmes qui avaient autrefois appartenu à Harry Potter n'étaient plus les siens… Du moins pas entièrement. Il lui fallait toujours vaincre Voldemord.

Mais il était libre comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'avait plus de compte à rendre à personne.

Après un rapide déjeuné, il s'engagea dans l'allé pour effectuer ses achats.

Quelques immeubles plus loin, Harry ouvrit la porte d'un magasin, _Malle en tout genre_. Un petit homme chauve au comptoir semblait endormi, pendant un moment Harry se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un client, avant de noter la plaque l'identifiant sur sa veste.

Harry se racla légèrement la gorge pour réveiller l'homme.

- Oh, bonjour, je vous pris de m'excusez, j'ai du m'assoupir pendant une seconde.

L'homme semblait vraiment embarrassé d'être pris sur le fait. Il jetai des coups d'œil fréquent en direction d'une porte derrière lui. Il espérai surmment que son patron ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Désolé pour cela et bienvenue. Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr... ? »

Harry fut prit par surprise pendant un moment, mais se rappela de sa nouvelle identité répondit donc,

Morgan Loereg . Je cherche une nouvelle malle pour l'école. Mon ancienne est plutôt abîmée, et elle est trop petite aussi, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de place.

Et c'était vrai ; mais la principale raison est que son ancienne malle était gravée à son nom, et qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas l'emmener à Poudlard.

- Très bien Mr Loereg. Nous avons quelques modèles de malles. La plus simple est un modèle à simple cavité comme celle que vous devez posséder pour l'instant. Elle se ferme avec une simple clé, pas d'autres sorts. Sinon, J'ai en stock deux modèles de malle compartimentée. La première a quatre compartiments, ouverts par une clé traditionnelle également, et résiste aux chocs. Elle était construite à l'origine pour des grands voyageurs.

« La seconde malle que j'offre est le standard industriel, ou l'a été pendant des décades. Un peu trop pour une malle scolaire, à mon avis. Sept compartiments, ouverts aussi par une clé, avec l'option additionnelle de la commande vocale. La coquille extérieure de la malle résiste aux chocs et aux sorts, mais n'est pas complètement résistante aux sorts. Un fort sort d'incendie peut marquer la surface, et un sort de Réduction ou quelque chose de plus fort va affecter les propriétés magiques des cavités internes. »

La malle était en bois d'eben et cerclé d'acier.

A l'heure actuelle, Harry n'avait certainement besoin d'une telle malle, mais valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Il décida donc de faire l'acquisition de cette dernière. Après tout, cela pourra certainement lui être bien utile dans le futur, en particulier pour ranger tous ces futurs achats, ou pour empêcher quelqu'un de la forcer une fois à Poudlard. Il ne valait mieux pas que ses secrets soient dévoilés.

La malle coûtait cher, près de 200 gallions, mais elle en valait bien la peine.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry quitta Malle en tout genre avec une malle miniaturisée à la taille d'un paquet de cartes.

Il y avait préalablement placé ses achats moldus dans le premier compartiment.

Ceci fait, il alla chez Mme Guipure qui était juste la porte d'à côté.

Harry s'approcha donc du comptoir pour chercher Mme Guipure. Elle ne devait pas travailler ce jour, puisque les deux seuls assistants étaient une sorcière semblant plus vieille, et une jeune fille certainement en stage qui ne devait pas être bien plus âgée qu'Harry.

Il trouvai que la vieille femme ressemblait beaucoup trop à sa tante et Harry n'avait pas vraiment envi d'aller l'aborder su coup, Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille pour obtenir de l'aide.

- Excusez-moi, j'aurai besoin d'aide. SVP.

- Bien sur, suivez moi SVP.

Il voulait s'acheter quelques nouvelles robes du meilleur matériel que Mme Guipure fournissait. Certaine seraient des robes noires de tous les jours permises à l'école, mais de bien meilleures qualités que ce qu'il portait avant, en soie principalement. Cela ne conforterai que plus son déguisement. Après tout, tout le monde savait qu'Harry Potter, n'avait pas vraiment de classes vestimentaires.

Il choisi également deux robes d'entraînement, appropriées pour faire des potions ou de l'exercice physique. Elles étaient d'un gris sombre, et d'un matériel lourd. Pas aussi confortables ou douces que l'étoffe de ses autres robes, mais beaucoup plus robustes.

Il s'acheta plusieurs robes de tous les jours de couleurs sombres, verte, bleue, bordeaux, mais toujours de la meilleure qualité.

Et les dernières seraient des robes de soirées, juste au cas où il aurait besoin d'une cette année.

La première était d'un noir profond avec des liserés d'or vers les bords. En soie, comme ses autres robes, mais une soie bien plus fine. Un scorpion d'or également était brodé sur le coté.

La deuxième était un bleu profond, brodée de fils d'argents, un serpent s'enroulait autour du bras gauche. Harry pensait qu'il était ironique pour lui de porter une tel robe, le rapport avec la marque des ténèbres était flagrante. Mais qu'importe, celle-ci lui plaisait assurément, et après tout, il n'était plus vraiment le survivant.

La fille commença à prendre les mesures d'Harry après avoir entendu ses demandes.

Alors qu'elle commençait à tailler le tout pour Harry, elle le convint d'acheter de nouvelles capes pour correspondre à ses nouvelles robes. Une cape lourde pour l'hiver, et d'autres à poids normal en couleurs qui correspondaient à ses robes de tous les jours.

Il demanda à ce que différents charmes soit jetés sur toutes ses robes, Elles seraient désormais anti-tâches, et enchantées pour qu'elles lui correspondent s'il grandissait où gagnait du poids. Les deux robes de travail avaient un charme de refroidissement incorporé, et les quatre capes étaient résistantes au feu et à la moisissure.

Après s'être habillé avec ses habits moldus, il convint de revenir chercher ses robes à 17h00 le soir, où il règlerai en même temps.

La seconde suivante, il pénétra dans un magasin voisin de celui dans lequel il se trouvait précédemment.

Il n'y avait aucun nom au-dessus de la porte, mais Harry s'y était déjà rendu pour acheter ses gants en peau de dragon pour l'école. Il semblait se spécialiser dans les peaux d'animaux à la fois magiques et normaux.

Harry avait besoin d'un étui à baguette et quelques bottes, mais avait l'intention de regarder autour également.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

Harry sursauta à la voix, parce qu'il ne pouvait voir personne dans le magasin.

Navré de vous avoir fait peur.

Un jeune homme, peut-être dans les 30 ans, apparut brusquement derrière lui.

- Ce n'est rien.

En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Je cherche des bottes, et un étui à baguette. J'ai tendance à attirer les ennuis, et je sais

que des bottes en peau de dragon repoussent les sorts.

- Oui, en effet. Mais si vous recherchez des protections magiques, il y a d'autres choix.

-Comme ? J'aurai besoin de toutes les protections que je peux avoir.

-A peu près tout article vestimentaire peut être enchanté pour protéger également, à un certain degré. Sinon, Il y a aussi des habits faits en peau de dragon, pas seulement des bottes. Nous avons des vestes, pantalons, capes, et même chapeaux, tous faits en peau de dragon… J'ai également des habits faits de peau de basilique…

Ah ? Et quelle est la différence avec ceux en peau de dragon ?

Hormis le fait qu'ils ont eu vraiment mauvaise réputation à cause de l'animal, ils sont bien plus résistants et offrent une bien meilleure protection, mais ils sont également bien plus chers…

Finalement, il se décida sur un ensemble complet d'habits en peau de dragon, sans le chapeau. L'ensemble était issu d'un Magyar à Pointes et était intégralement noir. Les bottes étaient un choix évident, et Harry savait déjà ce qu'elles faisaient. Il prit aussi une paire de pantalons, ressemblant à des pantalons de cuir moldus.

Quelques vestes suivirent la paire de pantalons, mais des vestes conçues pour être portées sous une chemise, à même la peau. D'après le vendeur, elles en devenaient presque invisible, et était extrêmement confortable.

Il s'acheta également un ensemble complet en peau de basilique.

Le dernier élément de l'équipement fut un étui à baguette, ou plutôt plusieurs. L'un fixé sur son avant bras, et il pouvait prendre sa baguette d'un mouvement du poignet. Le second étui pouvait être attaché à une ceinture ou gardée à l'intérieur d'une botte.

Les deux étuis empêchaient la baguette d'être attirée, et Harry ne pourrait être désarmé tant que la baguette serait dans l'étui.

Harry rangea ses habits en peau de dragon dans sa valise magique, alors que l'homme lui indiquait le prix final.

Il devait débourser presque 500 gallions. La somme était astronomique, mais il avait été prévenu du coût de son ensemble en peau de basilique. A ce rythme il lui faudrait retourner retirer de l'argent…

Lorsqu'il sortit du magasin, il aperçu les autres sortirent du Gringott, Dumbledore en tête. Evidemment, il avait oublié, aujourd'hui était la lecture officielle du testament de Sirius.

Ils étaient tous là.

Harry se demandait si tous étaient dans le coup, ou si certain avait protesté les ordres de du vieux fou de le tenir à l'écart de la sorte.

Mais il en doutait. Après tout, si même ses amis avaient adhérer à son plan, alors pourquoi pas les autres, avec qui il était bien moins proche.

A ces pensées, une grimace déformait ses traits. ¨

Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait envers le directeur. Il avait été trop occupé pour s'appesantir sur ce genre de pensées. Mais maintenant qu'il se tenait si proche de lui, il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas aller lui cracher ses quatre vérités.

Finalement il se détourna du groupe et pénétra d'un pas raide dans la librairie.

Après avoir pris quelques seconde pour se calmer, il avança d'un pas plus détendu entre les rayons à la recherche de quelques livres qui pourrait lui être utile bien qu'il doutait fortement trouver ce qu'il cherche dans des rayons accessibles à tous.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se maîtriser. Si il était pris d'accès de fureurs comme tantôt, il serait rapidement démasqué.

De plus, Il avait de grands plans pour l'année à venir, et ils nécessitaient beaucoup de lecture. Si Hermione avait servi réellement à quelque choses elle durant les cinq dernières années, c'était d'avoir prouvé que connaissance signifiait réellement pouvoir.

Les années précédentes, il n'avait pas vraiment pris cas de ça, il comptait toujours sur elle pour répondre aux questions qu'il se posait, mais cette année sera différente, il sera seul.

Prenant un panier à courses (élargi magiquement et enchanté pour ne rien peser), Harry se dirigea directement vers la section des manuels.

Il sélectionna donc tous les manuels requis, pour les 6e et 7e années, pour les sujets demeurant : enchantements, métamorphose, défense contre les forces du mal, botanique, soins aux créatures magiques, et potions. Il piocha aussi quelques livres de base sur des sujets qu'il n'avait jamais pris. Etudes Moldues étaient inutiles pour Harry qui avait grandi en tant que tel, mais Arithmancie et Anciennes Runes semblaient prometteurs. Hermione vantait toujours ces sujets, ils ne devaient donc pas être trop ennuyeux.

Une grande section de la boutique était dédiée aux lois magiques et à son histoire, il y sélectionna deux livres pour sa culture général, et qui pourront se révéler utile dans le futur: _Histoire et tradition sorcière_ et _Loi su monde sorcier_.

Dans la section des Arts Médicaux, Harry prit deux livres qui enseignaient des sorts de soins applicables à soi-même. Cela pourra lui éviter d'aller trop souvent à l'infirmerie cette année.

Dans la section des potions, Harry sélectionna deux grands tomes. Le premier était un guide sur les principes de base pour potions ; son niveau était déplorable et il était important pour lui de reprendre les bases si il voulait progresser. Il avait eu pourtant d'excellent résultats aux buses ce qui était pour lui franchement incompréhensible, il ne préférait pas pour autant s'appesantir sur ses lauriers et avait décidé de travaillé sérieusement cette matière.

Le second livre était « potions de soins et plus ». Il serait comme ça capable de faire sa propre potion de sommeil sans rêves entre autre. Avec ses cauchemars, ce ne sera vraiment pas du luxe.

Il espérait également obtenir un livre sur les animagis, mais le vendeur lui révéla qu'il était interdit de vendre de tel livre. Un sorcier souhaitant en devenir un devait préalablement en informer le ministère. Autorisé leur vente, s'était permettre le prolifération d'animagis illégaux.

Harry ne jugea pas utile d'acquérir d'autres livres. Ceux qui étaient vendus étaient le plupart du temps d'un niveau navrant et les autres, seraient certainement entreposés à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il quitta la librairie, Harry se dirigea vers l'apothicaire. Il passa en chemin devant la ménagerie magique où il hésita à entrer. Il n'avait plus Hedwige et sa compagnie lui manquait cruellement, mais un autre hibou ne lui servirai à rien. Il n'avait plus personne à qui écrire.

Non, il préférait un animal d'un autre genre. Un animal qui pourra lui être utile, qui pourra lui offrir une certaine protection… Il pénétra donc dans le magasin, à la recherche de la perle rare, mais il ne trouva rien.

Dépité il sorti pour pénétrer dans le dernier magasin de son parcours.

Il stoppa à l'apothicairerie pour acheter ses produits pour potions, et décida d'en prendre quelques autres également.

Harry prit donc un kit pour potions avancées de niveau ASPIC, ainsi qu'un chaudron d'or et de bronze qui seraient requis pour certaines des potions avancées. Il s'acheta en plus divers baumes cicatrisants afin de soigner ses quelques bleues dus aux coups de son cher oncle.

Ceci fait, il était presque une heure, et Harry ne pouvait plus réfréner sa faim plus longtemps. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le chaudron baveur où il pourrait prendre un copieux déjeuné.

Celui-ci était sensiblement plus rempli que la veille, mais peut-être était-ce du à l'heure. Quoiqu'il en soit, de nombreux sorcier étaient attablé. Si bien qu'il ne restait pas une place de libre.

Pendant un moment, Harry songea à se passé de repas, mais il avait bien trop faim. Alors qu'il observai la salle à la recherche d'une place quelconques, il senti une pression sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement.

Hermione.

Merlin, que lui voulait elle, l'avait-elle reconnu ? Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, trois fois en deux jours qu'il la croisait. Si les deux premières il avait réussi à l'éviter, il ne voyait vraiment pas quoi faire à l'instant.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais bizarrement Harry affichait un calme olympien.

J'ai remarqué que tu cherchais une place, il y en a une à notre table si tu veux.

Oh ! Ce n'était que ça. Il laissa son regard dérivé vers le dite table et y vit Ron et Ginny. Il se demanda si elle aussi avait le droit à un entraînement particulier malgré son âge.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envi de les rejoindre, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refuser, son estomac émit un grognement sourd.

Avec un petit rire, la jeune fille lui empoigna le bras et le traîna à sa suite.

Avec réluctance il la suivi, se disant que sitôt mangé il s'éclipserai. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envi de leur parler, il craignait trop de commettre une erreur qui le démasquerai, sans compter qu'il était toujours furieux après ceux qu'il avait considéré comme ses amis.

Finalement il pris place face à Ginny et à coté des deux autres. Celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire auquel il répondit par un regard noir.

Quelque peu déstabilisée la rouquine se repris cependant et essaya d'engager la conversation. Essaya seulement car Harry était décidé à ne répondre qu'à l'aide d'onomatopées. Lassée, elle finie par abandonnée et se détourna de lui.

Hermione ne cessait de lui jeter des regard qu'elle pensait discret.

Ce garçon l'intriguait, il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver qui. Il était mignon, mais sans plus. Il avait une allure ordinaire, tout en lui respirait la banalité, si ce n'ai son regard qui ne cessait de lancer des éclairs meurtriers à quiconque essayait de lui adresser la parole. Même Tom, l'aubergiste en avait fait les frais.

Il mangeait son repas sans mots dire, le nez plongé dans son assiette quand il la releva soudainement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

Elle rougit et baissa la tête, gênée de ce regard inquisiteur. Visiblement elle n'avait pas été aussi discrète qu'elle le pensait.

Et, hum, tu… tu n'es pas à Poudlard n'ai ce pas ? Je ne me souviens pas de t'y avoir déjà vu…

Non en effet. Je viens d'arriver.

Oh… et tu vas venir ?

Ou donc ?

Et bien à Poudlard.

C'est ce qui est prévu.

Non décidément, il n'avait aucune envi d'engager la conversation avec elle.

Elle continuait à le dévisager, un air songeur inscrit sur le visage. Elle devait se poser des questions sur lui.

Il faudrait qu'il soit très prudent. Malgré toute l'aversion qu'il éprouvait pour elle à l'instant, elle était très intelligente et aurait tôt fait de découvrir la vérité si il ne faisait pas suffisamment attention.

Il devra apprendre à parfaitement masquer ses émotions. Même si il se débrouillait plutôt bien sur l'instant, ce n'était pas suffisant. Trop d'émotion était encore visible sur son visage bien qu'il doutait que les deux Wesleys ne les eu aperçu.

Trop stupide ces deux là.

Incapable de repérer un éléphant juste en face d'eux…

Et puis il se souvint de cours suivit l'an passé avec Rogue. Peut-être que l'occlumencie serait la solution ? Après tout, il s'agissait d'une magie permettant de contrôler ses pensées et à fortiori son expression. Son professeur était un parfait exemple. Il portait Un masque d'impassibilité à toute épreuve. Mais il devrait se débrouiller seul. De toute façon pour ce que ça changerait… Il n'avait strictement rien appris avec son enseignant. Un livre serait assurément tout aussi efficace.

Oui, c'était décidé, il se mettrait en priorité à étudier cette forme de magie.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était exactement écoulé, une éternité lui semblait il. Merlin, ils n'allaient donc jamais se taire ?

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point leur conversations étaient dénuée d'intérêts, elle était si… plate…

Avaient-ils toujours été ainsi, ou était-ce lui qui avait changé en si peu de temps ? Peut-être après tout, avec tout ce qui lui ai arrivé dernièrement, il ne pouvait que mûrir, ce que n'avait visiblement pas fait les trois autres.

A ce moment, il, n'avait plus qu'une envi, c'était céder à sa colère comme il l'avait fait dans le bureau du vieux fou il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Ils étaient tellement horripilants.

Comment pouvaient-ils rire de la sorte alors qu'il était supposer être chez des gens qui l'exécraient ? Et pire encore, alors que Sirius était mort ? Cela avait l'air de leur être totalement égal, et ça le mettait dans une rage folle.

Pourquoi s'étonnait-il ? C'était à prévoir de toute façon. Il n'était rien pour eux. Rien d'autre qu'une arme qu'il fallait « protéger », garder à l'abri pour qu'elle puisse tous les sauver le moment venue.

Sur cette pensée, Harry ricana légèrement, s'attirant des regards en coin de ses condisciples.

Si seulement ils s'imaginaient ce qu'il préparait derrière leur dos, ils ne s'en remettraient pas.

Mais après tout qui pourrait soupçonner le bon, gentil, naïf et totalement stupide griffondore à agir à l'encontre directe d'un ordre de son supposer mentor.

Personne assurément, et surtout pas eux.

Alors qu'il finissait rapidement la dernière bouchée de son repas, il se leva et s'éloigna de son calvaire sans même avoir pris le temps de les saluer.

Oh, il avait bien entendu les exclamations indignées lorsqu'il était parti, mais cela lui passait par-dessus la tête. Il n'avait aucune envi de se lier avec eux. Bien au contraires, Ils allaient regretter d'avoir voulu se jouer de lui.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp


	6. petit tour à l'allée des embrumes

Dislaimer: Rien n'est à moi, mais ça je pense que vous vous en douté!

Bonjours à tous! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous convienne autant que les précédent.

Réponse aux reviews: - Fegnass: oui, j'écris cette fic au fur et à mesure, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner surtout que le plan est entièrement construit...

- Gryffondor: si Dumbledore a un oeil sur les possessions d'Harry, c'est pour plusieurs raisons d'après moi. Tout d'abord, Sirius étant considéré comme un criminel, il est en quelque sorte son tuteur sorcier... Peut-être pas officielement, mais après tout c'est le plus puissant mage, il est donc normal que le monde sorcier le considère comme le protecteur de leur espoir... C'est pour ça que c'est lui qui a pris la decision de le placer cez les moldus...

Pour ce qui est de la cruauté des paroles, je pense comme toi, mais je trouvais nécessaire d'appuyer sur le fait qu'il n'était rien de plus pour eux qu'une chance de survie. A l'heure actuel, tout et je dis bien tout l'ordre du Phoenix appuie les paroles de Dumbledore, mais peut être est-ce grâce à ses donts de manipulateurs et le fait qu'il est considéré comme le seul sorcier suffisament puissant pour tenir tête au seigneur des ténèbres et donc le plus apte à prendre des décisions...

La réaction de Dumbledore quand il l'apprendra sera... interessante...mais pas pour tout de suite.

- neverland et caromadden: J'hésite encore quand à sa futur maison... Deux conviennent au schéma de l'histoire que j'envisage... Peut-être que vous pourrier m'aider en me donnant votre avis?

- adenoide: J'ai choisi qu'Harry aille à Poudlard, car je trouve interessant d'écrire sur l'interacvtion qu'il aura avec ses anciens amis, le fait qu'il faille dissimuler qui il est vraiment... De plus, malgré tout ce qui c'est passé, il reste un adolescent et Poudlard est pour lui sa maison... Il n'est pas encore près à tout quitter pour aller dans un pays qu'il ne connait pas...

En espérant avoir répondu à toutes vos interrogation. Et bonne lecture.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

Chapitre 4: petit tour dans l'allée des embrumes.

Enfin, de l'air ! Il avait vraiment cru devenir fou à devoir rester en compagnie de ces idiots.

Bien, il était tant pour lui de se remettre à ses achats.

Il fit d'abord un saut à la banque pour retirer à nouveau de l'argent, puis parti en direction de l'allée des embrumes.

Il avait fait le tour du chemin de traverse, et peut-être que cet endroit lui fournirait quelques outils intéressant tel que des livres d'occlumencie. Il était évident qu'il ne trouverait jamais de tels articles chez Fleury et Both. Cet art étant considéré comme de la magie noir.

L'allé était glauque, et alors qu'il avançait prudemment, il jugea préférable de rabattre sa capuche. Il n'était peut-être plus Harry Potter, mais cela ne gênerai pas certaines personnes mal intentionnées…

Après quelques minutes de marches, il s'arrêta devant Barjow Et Beurk, le magasin où il avait eu la malchance d'atterrir en deuxième année après un voyage en cheminette raté.

Il pénétra dans le petite boutique évaluant la mme occasion les objets susceptibles de l'intéresser. Des livres étaient entreposer dans un coin, rien d'illégal bien sur, le propriétaire n'était sûrement pas assé stupide pour laisser entreposer des ouvrages à la vue de tous qui lui voudrait un allée direct à Azcaban…

Mais cela signifiait qu'il y avoir des livres interesant dans un quelconque cache. A lui de savoir convaincre M. Barjow de les lui présenter.

"Puis-je vous aider monsieur ?"

Le jeune homme sursauta au son grinçant de la voie de son interlocuteur.

Un vieil homme voûté se tenait face à lui, le regardant suspicieusement. Harry se racla la gorge. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas le moment de le montrer, cela ne lui apporterait que des ennuis…

"En effet. Vous le pouvez. J'ai entendu dire que vous disposeriez de certains ouvrages spéciaux…"

"Tous mes articles sont entreposés ici…"

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif et lui répliqua qu'il n'était pas idiot.

L'homme ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire. Il ne le connaissait pas et n'avait aucune envie d'aller croupir en prison. Pourtant, quelque chose chez son interlocuteur l'incitait à penser qu'il était réellement intéressé par ses articles.

"Suivez moi…"

Il le conduisit dans une pièce adjacente qui devait servir de réserve et après avoir appliqué ses mains sur le mur du fond, le jeune homme eu la surprise de le voir s'effacer.

Il pouvait voir entreposer dans la salle exiguë toute sorte d'objet indubitablement sombre. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos. Dans un coin, il aperçu une guillotine avec ce qui lui semblait des traces sombres sur la lame ébréché.

"Les livres sont par là."

D'un geste de la main, il lui indiqua les nombreuses étagères ployant à moitié sous le poids des nombreux ouvrages.

Harry les parcouru rapidement. La grande majorité traitait de magie noir et de sort de torture en tout genre. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il était venu chercher…

Certain cependant avait l'air d'être intéressant. Il sélectionna entre autre Occlumencie et Legilimencie, magie de l'esprit ; il s'agissait d'un livre épais et apparemment ancien.

"Tous les écrits que vous voyez ici ont du vécu, le ministère a depuis longtemps interdit leur publication…"

"Ces livres ci ne sont pas les livres de magie noir, que font-il sur ces étagères ?"

"Non, en effet, mais ils ont tout de même été interdit à la publication…"

Harry tenait entre ses mains trois ouvrages qui traitait de magies dont il n'avait encore jamais entendu parler, ci n'est dans les histoires : Maîtrise magique où comment augmenter sa puissance intérieur ; Maîtrise magique et Magie sans baguette ; Maîtrise magique et comment se protéger efficacement. Il appartenait tous trois à une même collection.

"Ces livres vous apprennent à développer votre magie… Evidemment il ne sont efficace que pour une minorité e sorciers, pour ceux qui possède le potentiel. Ils ont été interdit afin d'empêcher que trop de sorciers à l'instar de Dumbledore n'apparaisse…"

« Si il voulait intéresse, j'en possède d'autre de la même collection. »

"J'aimerai en effet y jeter un coup d'œil."

Après un léger hochement de tête il sortit plusieurs autres écrits du mme acabit que les précédents. Maîtrise magique et magie élémentaire ; Maîtrise magique où comment découvrir son animal intérieur.

Ces livres étaient exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Essayant de ne pas trop montrer son enthousiasme, le jeune homme fit savoir au vendeur qu'il se portait acquéreur.

Un fois la somme étant due régler et ses achats rangés, Harry quitta l'endroit avec un soulagement non fin, à la fin de sa première visite il n'avait déjà pas apprécié l'endroit, l'aversion ne l'avait pas quitté malgré le temps.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Le garçon parcourait la sombre ruelle, sa cape lui couvrant largement le visage, à la recherche d'un établissement susceptible de l'intéresser. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment quelques choses de particulier, il avait déjà acquit tout ce qu'il jugeait important, mais qui sait. Cet allée regorge de tellement de choses qui lui sont inconnus…

Cet ainsi qu'il arriva devant une petite ancienne sur la devanture d'un magasin miteux.

La boutique était à l'instar de toutes ses voisines, petites et sombres. De lourds rideaux camouflaient aux passant la vue intérieur.

Il s'agissait d'une armurie.

Poussée par la curiosité, Harry poussa le branlant servant de porte pour se retrouver dans une pièce exiguë. Des armes de toutes nationalités et toutes époques tapissaient les murs.

Les traditionnels épées, dagues, ou les moins courant Djambia, Kindjal et Koummya. De nombreuses armures étaient également visibles de part et d'autre de la pièce.

Un homme était accoudé sur un comptoir au font de la boutique. Il paraissait sans âges avec son crâne chauve reflétant la pale lueur dispensée par les quelques bougies et avec les nombreuses bougies lui bardant le visage.

Il observait d'un regard perçant Harry, semblant le jauger. Déterminer si il était digne ou non d'entrer en possession d'un de ses articles.

Le jeune homme était mal à l'aise sous ce regard, mais il essaya de ne pas détourner le sien. Il était tremblant et avait les mains mouates… pathétiques, et dire qu'il était supposé battre le plus puissant mage noir du siècle…

Finalement l'homme adressa un bref sourire détendant par le même coup la lourde atmosphère.

"Soit tu es particulièrement courageux, soit tu es très stupide… Ou alors tu ignore à qui tu as affaire… Personnellement je pencherais pour la troisième supposition. Je me trompe ?"

"…Non"

"Alors il est de mon devoir de te mettre en garde. Je suis Tanav Laon le gérant de cet établissement et également la plus fine lame d'Angleterre… Ici quiconque ose me défier comme tu viens de le faire fini pourrissant dans un caniveau…"

Harry avait blanchit considérablement sous les mots de Laon. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'être entré.

"Allons respire gamin ! Tu me plais. Même si tu ne savais pas, tu as quand même du cran, de nombreux hommes plus vieux que toi auraient détourné les yeux. Alors dit moi, que viens donc chercher un petit garçon dans mon humble boutique ?"

Harry avait légèrement tiqué sous l'appellation, mais il se retient d'en faire la remarque. Visiblement l'autre n'avait pas l'intention de l'embaucher tout de suite, alors mieux valait éviter de l'énerver.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche…, j'aimerai quelque chose qui me permette de palier à des situations ou… je serai en mauvaise posture…"

A ces mots, ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement.

"Bien, bien, bien. C'est plutôt rare de rencontrer un sorcier qui recherche une… protection autre que la magie de nos jours… . Mais tu as bien raison jeune homme, bien que je te trouve un peu jeune…"

"Je ne vois pas en quoi mon âge vous concerne !"

"Tout doux. Je ne désirais pas t'offenser. Alors voyons… Je suppose que tu n'as pas l'habitude de manier des rames blanches ?"

Après un hochement négatif du garçon, Laon se dirigea vers le fond de sa boutique ou il extirpa quelques couteaux et dagues.

"J'ai quelques armes ordinaires, mais la plupart portent des sorts. Pour toi, je suggèrerais quelques choses de discret facilement maniable et dissimulable… Je ne me fourvoie pas en disant que vous allez à Poudlard ? Il serait judicieux que vos camarades et professeurs ne remarque pas votre attirail… Peut être un couteau dans votre botte, ou une dague fixée à votre avant-bras."

« J'ai cette très belle Dague espagnole dont la lame est gravée à l'acide par "Artilleria fabrica de Toledo 1894", il s'agit d'une arme main gauche… Tu pourras la porter sur ton bras et t'en servir en même temps que tu utiliseras ta baguette… Fais attention, la lame est empoisonnée… Et sinon, j'ai pour la botte, cette dague en Argent et poignée en bakélite d'une de Taille 31,5 cm. »

« Elle possèdent toutes les deux des sorts de protection et d'appartenance, cela veut dire que quiconque essaiera de s'en emparer se verra méchamment punis… Elles possèdent aussi des sorts de longévité et d'incassabilitée et sont bien sur enduite d'un dangereux poison… »

« Je te conseille de munir également de quelques shurikens, les dagues c'est bien joli, mais lorsque tu es loin de ton ennemis elle ne te serviront pas à grand-chose… Je peux te poser une question ? A quoi ça va réellement te servir ? Parce que je doute que tu en ai grande utilité à Poudlard… »

Harry hésitait à lui répondre, mais il était évident que si il ne le faisait pas, il aurait des ennuis.

"Et bien… Elles ne me serviront pas vraiment à Poudlard… Mais vous savez avec la guerre et tout, vous mieux être protéger…"

"Sûrement oui… Dit moi mon garçon, contre qui les destine tu ?"

"A ceux qui me chercheront des ennuis…"

En disant ces mots, Harry avait les yeux braqués dans ceux de son interlocuteur, bien qu'il s'en serait passé. Cet homme était vraiment flippant…

"Je vois… J'aurais peut-être quelques choses d'autre à te proposer… Suis moi"

Tanav Laon conduisit le garçon dans une salle adjacente. L'entrée était si bien dissimulée qu'il était impossible de trouver la pièce sans en avoir la connaissance.

Elle était sensiblement identique à la première si ce n'est les objets recouvrant les murs qui n'étaient certainement pas des armes moldus. En réalité il s'agissait d'une réserve de baguette magique.

Harry était sidéré.

Il ignorai qu'il y avait un autre magasin que celui d'Olyvander.

En fait, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, car il n'avait aucune autorisation pour vendre ces artefacts. Toutes les baguettes présentes avaient été produite dans la plus total illégalité

Elles étaient sensiblement différentes d'aspect extérieur et de façon indéniable intérieurement. Laon composait ses créations en fonction de tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il ne faisait pas cas des réglementations sur leur fabrication… Si il le faisait, il ne ferait aucune vente, ses clients n'aurait cas aller chez son concurrent, ce serai beaucoup moins risqué.

"Chacune de ces baguettes est unique. Les éléments les composante n'ont rien avoir avec ceux que vous trouverez au chemin de traverse. Sang de basilique ou toute autre organe du serpent, harpie, chimère… bref toute créature considéré comme mauvaise. C'est une honte que le ministère interdise l'utilisation de ces créatures, elles sont puissantes magiquement et permettent la confection d'excellents instruments."

« Il n'est pas rare que j'associe deux voir trois élément entre eux afin d'augmenter leur performance et d'y ajouter quelques joyaux… Les joyaux sont d'excellent catalyseur augmentant d'avantage la puissance. Le bois également est prélevé sur les plus rares spécimens existants. »

"Ces baguette sont magnifique !"

"N'est ce pas ? Je mets un point d'honneur à en faire de véritables œuvres d'arts. Une baguette se doit d'être admirée… bien que les miennes sont rarement exposées à la vue de tous."

« Tiens prend celle là »

Si tôt l'instrument en main, une bonne parti de la salle explosa. Le vendeur la lui retira vite fait. Ainsi en passa un certain nombre, Harry avait un air de déjà vu, il se demandait si il en trouverai une lui convenant quand finalement il ressenti une sensation identique à la première fois.

Des étincelles de couleurs indéfinissables s'en échappaient.

Laon paraissait surpris, il se mordillait la lèvre se demandant qui était ce jeune garçon…

"Hum bien, nous avons fini par trouver… Cette baguette est une des premières que j'ai réalisée… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle trouverai un jour propriétaire…"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Et bien vois tu, lorsque j'ai commencé, j'avais en tête de faire des instruments tout à fait différent de ce qui se faisait jusqu'à présent, vraiment différent… Mes premières créations dont cette baguette étaient faites pour répondre à cette optique, le problème, c'est qu'elles se sont révélées très instable et n'importe quel sorcier essayant de s'en servir risquait de faire exploser toute la ruelle… Seul un homme dont la puissance était suffisamment élevé pourrait en contrôler une. Il y en avait cinq à l'origine, quatre ont été détruire, il s'agis de la dernière."

"Oh… Et… De quoi est elle constituée ?"

"Avec ce chef d'œuvre, j'ai réussi l'impossible en combinant une dent en poudre de basilique conférant une facilité pour les sort d'attaque, un crin de licorne facilitant les sort de guérison, une écaille de dragon permettant une plus grande efficacité en défense, un foie d'épouvantard aidant en métamorphose et un poil de chimère pour les sortilèges… des émeraudes ont été intégrer au manche pour servir de catalyseur."

« Le bois est de l'eben et j'y coulée de l'or en fusion. Ce sont les rainures dorée que tu peu voir, afin de stabiliser la conception. »

« Comme tu peu le constater, elle permet d'exceller dans à peu près toutes les formes magiques récquiérent une baguette… Elle est la seul à en avoir la capacité… »

Elle était en effet superbe, noir striée de dorée avec de petits émeraudes incrustées au niveau de la poignée, d'une longueur total de 32.5cm.

"Oh ! J'avais failli oublier, de nombreux sortilèges ont été disposés dessus. Il y un sortilège de possession empêchant quiconque qui n'est pas le propriétaire de s'en emparer, un sortilège d'incassabilité, un de protection, un de destruction si son propriétaire venait à mourir… Tu comprendras à quel point il serait dangereux de laisser un tel instrument dans la nature ? Un sortilège de propreté et enfin un d'intrassabilité, mais je te déconseille tout de même de t'en servir en dehors de Poudlard, tu te ferais repérer non pas à cause de la baguette, mais à cause de la magie tout simplement".

Oh ça, il ne risquait pas de commettre l'erreur, le souvenir du gâteau lévitant par Dobby était encore bien présent dans sa mémoire…

"Alors, quand pense tu ? Bien que tu ne n'aies pas expressément demandé une nouvelle baguette, elle pourrait vous être bien utile…"

"Oui, je vais la prendre, mais j'aurai une question… Le sortilège de possession… Comment fonctionne t-il ? Je veux dire comment la baguette fait pour reconnaître son propriétaire ?"

A cette question, Laon sourit et sans répondre saisit rapidement la main d'Harry qu'il entailla profondément.

Sous cette action, Harry poussa un couinement de douleur décidément très peu masculin.

Le vendeur ricanant laissa le sang s'écouler sur la baguette de façon à la recouvrir entièrement. L'homme murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles, le visage tordu par la concentration, peu à peu le sang disparu, comme absorbé par l'eben.

Harry était comme hypnotiser face cette magie. Bientôt, une lueur pourpre enveloppa l'instrument durant quelques secondes. Il avait complètement oublié sa main douloureuse.

Lorsque Laon eu fini, il lui demanda de se saisir de la baguette, maintenant Harry était le seul à pouvoir la prendre. Il la rangea dans l'étui au niveau de son avant bras et mis sa vieille à sa ceinture.

L'homme enroula une bande autour de sa paume pour permettre à l'écoulement de s'arrêter.

Une fois cela fait, ils retournèrent tous deux dans l'autre pièce où le jeune homme régla ses achats. La quasi-totalité de son argent y passa, mais cela valait vraiment le coup…

Fier de ses achats, il repartie dans la sombre ruelle cherchant ce qu'il pourrait acquérir avec les cinquante gallons restant.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Il fini par arriver devant une animalerie. L'agence était contrairement aux magasins l'environnent assé grande, bien qu'aussi sombre. De plus une odeur pestilentielle s'y échappait.

Harry poussa la porte de l'établissement, n'ayant pas oublié son désir d'acquérir un familier. Il pourra peut-être trouver ce qu'il cherchait ici ? Les animaux vendus seraient certainement bien différents de ceux du chemin de traverse.

Et en effet, alors qu'il avançait entre les divers rayons où il pouvait voir toutes sortes de créatures insolites, il fini par arriver devant un immense vivarium contenant toutes sortes d'espèces de serpents la plupart non venimeux… La plupart, pas tous… Il pouvait distinguer des cobras ou des mambas entre autres.

Un en particulier attira son attention, il s'agissait d'un serpent doté d'une petite tête adaptée au fouissage. Il était d'une coloration rouge corail sur le dos qui se transformant en beige rosâtre sur les flancs et rayé de noir. Il s'agissait d'un Cobra du Cap d'une vingtaine de centimètre, un serpent extrêmement venimeux

Il s'agissait d'un bébé, adulte, il ferait le double, voir le triple de sa taille actuel. C'était un petit serpent, exactement ce qui lui fallait, suffisamment discret pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Rapidement Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir si personne ne le voyait puis souffla doucement au petit serpent.

_"Bonjours, je m'appelle Harry et toi ?"  
_

_"Un deux patte qui sssssssait parler, étrange, que veux tu deux pattes ?"_

_"Sssssssssavoir sssssssssi tu es interesssssssé de venir avec moi ?"_

_"Avec toi ? Tu me ferais quitter cccccccet endroit ?"_

_"Oui, ssssssssi tu acccccccccepte de me prendre pour gardien et ssssssssssurtout ssssssssssi tu ne me promet de ne mordre persssssssssonne ssssssssans mon autorisatttttttttion."_

_"Je crois que çççççççççça peu ccccccccccccce faire deux pattes…"_

_"Harry…"_

_"Quoi ?"_

_"Je m'appelle Harry !"_

_"Bien Harry."_

_"Quel est ton nom ?"_

_"Je n'en ai pas, je ssssssssuppose que ccccccc'est à toi de m'en trouver un."_

_"Que penssssssssssses tu de Nævi ?"_

_"Cccccccccc'est bien."_

A ce moment une femme qui dut être jolie par le passé s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle avait les cheveux blond délavé retenu en chignon lâche larges cernes lui mangeait ses yeux trop grand…

"Puis je vous aider ?"

"Oui, je désirerai ce serpent."

"Hum, Savez vous que c'est un animal extremement venim."

"Evidemment que je le sais !" La coupa Harry, il commençait à être fatigué et désirai que cette transaction ce face rapidement.

"Bien si vous être sur de vous. Ce sera 30 gallions."

Rapidement le garçon se saisit de son nouvel animal sous le regard éberluée de la femme qui était apparemment persuadée qu'il allait se faire mordre, et sorti de cet endroit nauséabond.

L'après midi touchait à sa fin quand il quitta l'allée des embrumes. Après un rapide aller à la banque pour réemplir sa bourse et pour en métamorphoser un peu en livre, il se dirigea vers le Londres moldu pour regagner le 4 privet Drive.


	7. dernier jour de vacance

Dislaimer: Rien n'est à moi.

réponse aux reviews: - 666Naku: Harry va apprendre à se battre, mais je ne dirai pas comment... Ce ne serait pas drôle autrement. Et quand à sa maison, vous le découvrirez bientôt...

- lunathelunatique: Je suis navré que tu trouve que ça ne fait pas très crédible, et peut-être as tu raison dans un certain sens, alors je vais essayer d'expliquer pourquoi je l'ai faire réagir ainsi. Quand on ai mal dans sa peau, peu importe la raison, on estime inconsciement que tout le monde devrait être mal et on jalouse ceux qui ne partage pas notre douleur, j'en sais quelque chose. Ajoute à cela que les personne que tu "jalouse" t'es trahis, alors tu peux te montrer profondément injuste avec elles. Bien sur, Harry exagère, mais il est encore sous le coup de la colère...

Autre chose, pour ceux qu'il l'aurait remarqué, j'ai commis une erreur. J'ai oublié d'aller faire récupérer ses vêtements chez madame Guipure... considérez qu'il y ait aller en partant... encore désolé.

Voili... Un nouveau chapitre en esprérant qu'il vous plaise bonne lecture...

Chapitre5: Dernier jour de vacances.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand Harry arriva chez lui… Enfin chez son oncle plutôt. Il n'avait aucune envi d'y retourner, mais jusqu'à la fin de l'été, il n'avait nul part où aller, et quoi qu'il en pense, il ne pouvait aller à l'hôtel, trop dangereux. Au moins ici il avait quelques protections… Après tout, il ne lui restait qu'un mois, mois où son oncle devrait normalement se tenir à distance.

Il était alors fatigué par ses jours de magasinage et le fait qu'il est du traîner sa male sur tout le trajet. Oh, tant qu'il était sur le chemin de traverse, ça avait été, elle était réduite et les différents vendeurs l'agrandissaient ou la rapetissait pour lui, mais à la fin, il avait du la laisser à sa taille normale…

Ses bras commençait sérieusement à lui peser, sur que le lendemain il serai perclus de courbature, il avait grand besoin de se mettre sérieusement à l'exercice. Mais pour l'instant il n'aspirait qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil qu'il espérait sans cauchemars, encore fallait il qu'il parvienne à pénétrer dans la maison sans qu'un membre de l'ordre ne le repère. Ce ne serait vraiment pas le moment surtout avec son nouveau look, à coup sur qu'ils l'arrêteraient à l'aide de quelques sorts bien sentis, puis lui ferait un petit interrogatoire de leur cru avant de se rendre finalement de qui il était. Non, décidément non, il fallait qu'il soit discret.

Il avança silencieusement vers la petite maison après avoir camoufler sa male sous sa cape derrière un buisson, cherchant à déterminer qui était de garde ce soir là et surtout où il était.

Il sa cacha quelques instants sous un buisson, attend de voir si il y avait un mouvement quand il aperçu un chat tigré semblant se prélasser sur une des branche basse d'un arbre. Mc. Gonagald. Apparemment elle était seul et ne l'avait pas repérer. Elle se tenait face à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Heureusement que les rideaux avaient été tiré où sinon le pot au rose aurait vite été découvert.

Lentement et le plus silencieusement possible, il réussi à contourner la maison sans se faire prendre. Des années de maraudages avec Ron et Hermione dans les couloirs de Poudlard y étaient sûrement pour beaucoup.

Finalement il parvient de l'autre coté de la maison, et par un heureux hasard qui avait valu qu'une des fenêtres soit ouvertes, il regagna l'intérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard il avait sombré dans un profond sommeil.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Sa nuit fut courte, comme souvent maintenant, il avait revu la fin de son parain.

Il avait déjà songé à toute abandonner, surtout quand il avait appris la position que les autres tenaient par rapport à lui, mais il avait tenu bon, pour lui, pour Sirius. Celui qui avait été le plus proche d'un père pour Harry.

Le garçon était convaincu que Sirius aurait souhaité qu'il se batte, qu'il prenne sa vie en main, et cesse de se faire manipuler par le vieux fou. Enfin il l'espérait.

Alors il allait devoir continuer seul, faire son deuil, et se préparer.

Il était à peine cinq heures quand il s'extirpa de son lit. Bientôt la relève… Il lui fallait aller chercher sa male restée dehors, et ce serait le meilleur moyen. Toutes leurs attention ne sera pas focaliser sur lui.

Ne prenant pas la peine de s'habiller il sortit dans le jardin, guettant les membres de l'ordres. Ils les avaient vues à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Remus. C'était lui qui devait apparemment veiller sur lui. Il était chanceux qu'il n'ai pas fait de tour de garde durant son absence, il se serai vite fait démasquer grâce à ses sens de loup.

Mais peut-être n'aurait-il rien dit ? Il l'espérait sincèrement, après tout, il était la dernière personne le rattachant à ses parents et à Sirius. Oui, peut-être, mais à l'instant il n'avait pas vraiment envi de le savoir. Si il avait tord, alors tout sera perdu pour lui. Il aviserait plus tard.

Les deux professeurs étaient de l'autre côté de la maison, il était donc assé tranquille, mais mieux valait se dépêcher. Finalement il arriva près de sa male, puis après l'avoir saisie non sans mal retourna à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'il tentait de la hisser en haut de l'escalier, celle-ci lui échappa des mains, et dévala les quelques marches qu'il avait grimpées.

Harry était tétanisé.

« Et merde ! ». Pensa t-il.

« Fallait vraiment que ça arrive maintenant. »

Il n'avait bougé d'un pouce lorsque son oncle apparu devant lui, le visage rouge de fureur. Celui-ci stoppa net devant son neveu apparemment décontenancé.

« Qui… qui êtes vous ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Ne pas le reconnaître… Quand il sa souvint tous les changements physiques qu'il s'était apporté.

« C'est moi oncle Vernon, Harry. »

« Potter ? Qu'as-tu fais ? Tu n'es pas censé devoir utiliser la magie… et… »

« Calme toi oncle Vernon, je n'ai pas utilisé la magie, tout ça ce sont des transformation… naturel…D'ailleurs, si je l'avais utilisé j'aurais fait beaucoup moins de bruit. »

« Tais toi donc, je ne te permet pas de me… »

Visiblement l'instant de surprise était passé, et son oncle avait recommencé à s'énerver, frustrer de s'être fait réveiller de si bon matin. Harry attendait patiemment qu'il se calme quand des coup s'abatis sur la porte d'entrée.

Immédiatement la diatribe de Vernon cessa. Harry ce mordillant les lèvres lui dit sue cela devait être eux…

« Comment osent ils venir chez d'honnêtes gens à cette heure du matin ? »

« Ils ont du entendre le vacarme… Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils sachent ce que c'était, ou ma transformation … »

« Et pourquoi je te couvrirai ? Ce sera bien pour toi si tu te fais disputer par ces monstres et… »

« Par ce que sinon, je serai définitivement coincé ici. Ce visage est mon ticket de sorti. »

Le gros homme regardait pensivement son neveu. Il hésitait sérieusement entre lui pourrir un peu plus la vie et se taire, mais si il choisissait de parler, il devrait lui aussi en subir les conséquences et devoir supporter le morveux. Il en était la de ses réflexions quand des coups impatients retentissait à nouveau.

« J'arrive, j'arrive » Hurla t-il.

Remus et Mc Gonagald se tenaient tous deux derrière la porte visiblement inquiet. Harry lui était dissimulé un peu plus loin à l'angle d'un mur où il était sur de ne pas être visible.

« Excusez nous monsieur Dursley pour… »

« Non mais je peux savoir savoir ce des monstres font chez moi à cette heure du matin ? Ne vous a ton pas appris dans votre école de fou à ne pas venir chez les gens en plein milieu de la nuit ? »

Le professeur de métamorphose pris une profonde inspiration avant de recommencer, visiblement agacé.

« Monsieur Dursl… »

« Non content de me coller définitivement l'anomalie dans les pattes vous vous permettez de venir chez moi, alors que tous les voisins pourraient vous voir ! »

« DURSLEY ! » Hurla Mc Gonagald, le regard tueur. « Nous sommes désolé » dit-elle d'un ton ironique, « mais nous avons entendu un bruit inquiétant et… »

« Et quoi, vous allez me dire être venu Me déranger par ce que le bruit de ma chute vous as inquiété ? Tant de sollicitudes me touches au plus au point, mais venant de votre part, elle m'est totalement inutile »

Sur ce, il leur claqua la porte au nez.

Harry était estomaqué. Non seulement son oncle avait menti pour lui, bien qu'il ai vrai, qu'il ai autant as y gagner, mais il l'avait fait d'une main de maître…

Celui-ci le fixait à présent, puis il se détourna se saisissant de sa lourde male, il la déposa dans sa chambre sans avoir donné l'impression d'avoir beaucoup d'effort… Visiblement il était un peu plus qu'un tas de graisse…

« J'ose espérer que tu ne vas pas en faire… »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas envi de me faire repérer… Je vais me contenter d'étudier un peu. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit sa male dans l'intention d'y sortir quelques affaires. Son oncle était toujours derrière lui mais il en avait oublié la présence, pensant qu'il était déjà parti. C'est pour ça qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« Je peu savoir à quoi va te servir des… poids ? »

« Je compte me muscler un peu »

« Il est vrai que tu en as bien besoin ! Et je suppose que tout ça » fit-il en désignant les différents objets « vont te servir à t'entraîner ? »

« Oui, en effet… »

« Dit-moi mon garçon, à quoi rime toute cette histoire ? Je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai bien vu que ton vautour de malheur n'est pas la ou qu'aucun autre n'ai venu… Et maintenant cette interdiction de retourner à ton école… »

Harry n'en revenait pas, la première conversation sur la magie qu'il avait avec son oncle. C'était le monde à l'envers. Son oncle qui parlait de son monde, ses ammis qui l'avait trahit, et bientôt Voldemord qui vas lui dire qu'il est son père peut-être ? Et Rogue sa mère ? Heurk, quelle horrible image.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête essayant de chasser le tableau de ses pensées, et se reconcentra sur la conversation.

Il hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il ou non lui dire… Il attendait visiblement une réponse, et il ne pourrait pas y échapper en l'ignorant. Il avait malgré tout besoin de lu, enfin surtout de son silence.

Finalement, il répondit par une réponse quelques peu édulcorée.

« L'homme… qui as tué mes parents est… revenu, et il en a après moi. D'après Dumbledore, je suis parfaitement en sécurité ici, grâce aux sortilèges qu'il y a sur la maison, alors il préfère que j'y reste pour ne pas mettre en danger les autres élèves. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi une autre apparence, pour y retourner… Ce n'est qu'une question de temps d'après moi avant qu'il ne réussisse à détourner ces protections, alors il faut que je m'entraîne… pour me défendre… »

« Si j'ai bien compris, un meurtrier risque de venir à tout instant pour te tuer ici et donc nous par la même occasion, et ton directeur te laisse ici alors que nous pourrions mourir ? »

« Hum hum, c'est à peu près ça… Tu comprends pourquoi tout doit rester secret ? »

« Et après… Tu diparaîtras définitivement ? »

« Définitivement oncle Vernon, tu n'aura plus à te… soucier de moi. »

« Bien, bien. Mais tache d'être discret, je n'ai pas envi que les voisins se doute de ce qu'il se passe ici. »

« Rassure toi, moi non plus. »

Le gros homme quitta la petite pièce de son pas lourd.

Finalement, le mois d'Août se présentait sous de bon hospice, sa famille le laissera tranquille, même mieux, elle tiendra à distance les membre de l'ordre, lui permettant de monter son plan en toute sécurité.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Harry sorti toutes ses nouvelles acquisitions qu'il disposa sur son lit, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire pour commencer.

Il devait se construire un emploi du temps pour son entraînement, malheureusement, il n'avait qu'un mois devant lui. Il allait devoir se centrer sur peu de choses dans un premier temps. Ce qui lui serait le plus utile.

L'occlumencie était certainement ce qu'il y avait de plus important. IL se devait absolument la maîtriser au mieux, si il voulait que Dumbledore ou Voldemort ne vienne faire un petit tour dans ses pensées.

Puis il y avait également l'entraînement physique. Il était à l'heure actuel bien trop chétif, ça ne lui ferait aucun mal de se muscler un peu… Sans compter, qu'il attirait moins l'attention sur lui que si il s'entraînait à la magie.

Le jeune homme rangea dans sa nouvelle male tout ce qui lui serait inutile dans un premier temps, ne gardant que le livre d'occlumencie et les poids. Il mit également de coté Histoire et tradition sorcière et Loi su monde sorcier, ainsi que tous ses livres de cour. Il était temps pour lui d'apprendre un peu mieux le monde dans lequel il vivait, Hermione ne serait plus là pour tout lui expliquer. Quand à ses livres de cours, il avait dans l'intention de s'y replonger commençant par ceux des années précédentes. Nombre de sorts pouvant se révéler utile n'avaient jamais été abordé ou qu'il avait oublié. Un peu de révision, même si elle n'était que théorique ne lui ferait aucun mal. Lorsqu'il aurait fini, il se lancerai dans l'étude de sa sixième puis septième années… Enfin si il avait le temps.

Harry contemplait ses livres sur son lit et fit une grimace désabusée. Il n'avait jamais été un élève studieux, et les objectifs qu'il s'était fixé pour le mois, lui semblait invraisemblable à tenir, mais il devait s'y mettre et avancer le plus… Evidement, il aurait grandement préféré ne rien faire, mais Dumbledore en avait décidé autrement.

Avec un soupir Harry quitta sa chambre pour prendre une douche puis pour aller déjeuner un peu, ensuite il s'y mettrai.

Seul Vernon était attablé lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme se servit grassement sous l'œil noir de Vernon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire en te servant autant ? » L'agressa t-il

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son assiette, il est vrai qu'il s'était servi plus que copieusement, et bien qu'il n'ai pas très faim, il avait un besoin impératif de prendre un peu de poids et surtout de force si il voulait tenir. C'est ce qu'il expliqua à l'homme lui faisant face. Celui-ci se tut, préférant ne rien ajouter… Ce mois allait être très difficile pour lui, mais au moins après il serait définitivement débarrassé de lui.

Son déjeuné fini, le garçon retourna dans sa chambre et entrepris de commencer par quelques exercices physiques. Il fit travailler ses biceps et triceps grâce au poids ainsi que ses pectoraux, il fit également travailler ses abdos, ses dorsaux lombaires,…

Alors qu'il s'entraînait, son cousin rentra dans sa chambre.

Harry ne l'ayant pas vu continuait différents exercices.

« Papa nous a raconté. Il nous a dit de te laisser tranquille pour que tu partes après les vacances ? »

Le garçon surprit se retourna vivement vers Dudley, ils s'étaient donné le mot pour le faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?

« En effet, je dois m'entraîner pour changer suffisamment… »

« Ouai, ba tu t'y prend mal »

« A oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

Dudley n'était plus le gros garçon ressemblant plus à un cochon qu'à un enfant. Durant l'année le médecin scolaire avait fait venir les Dursley pour leur expliquer qu'il fallait absolument reprendre leur fils en main si ils ne voulaient pas le perdre bien trop tôt. Pétunia fut choqué, et pour la première fois, Dudley fut soumis à un régime draconien autant alimentaire que sportif. Oh bien sur, il était toujours considéré comme un adolescent obèse, tant de poids ne se perde pas aussi facilement, mais sous toute cette graisse, commençait à se former quelques muscles.

« J'ai été obligé de faire du sport durant l'année, de la muscu et de la boxe. Je peux te montrer quelques mouvements si tu veux… »

« Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

« J'ai rien d'autre à faire, et pis je trouve dégueulasse ce que t'on fait tes amis… »

« Ça devrai te réjouir pourtant… »

« Bof, pas tant que ça, tu sais, je te déteste pas vraiment… »

« Oh, c'est trop gentil vraiment, et pourquoi tu n'as rien fait quand ton père me corrigeait au début des vacances ? »

« Je sais pas, et pis j'crois que j'avais pas envi de me le mettre à dos. Bon t'accepte ou pas ? »

Harry ne réfléchit pas longtemps, il est vrai qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre et un d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

Les deux garçons se mirent donc au travaille. Toute la matinée, Dursley montra divers mouvement à Harry, d'abord de musculation puis de boxe. En un mois, il était impossible pour lui de devenir bon, mais au moins, il aurait quelques bases. Enfin, pour le moment il travaillait d'avantage sur son équilibre que sur autres choses.

L'après midi, Dudley sortit avec ses amis et Harry, lui se mit à l'occlumencie.

D'après son livre, il n'y avait pas de méthode universel, chacun devait trouver le moyen lui correspondant le mieux pour protéger son esprit. Le bouquin n'était là que pour guider de loin les différentes étapes.

Il y travailla sans grand succès durant tout l'après midi, puis il finit par se mettre durant la soirée à l'étude ses cours.

Tranquillement, une routine s'installa pour lui. Il s'accordait six heures de sommeils en moyenne, six heures complètes. Il était tellement fatigué à la fin de ses journées, qu'il s'endormait en général d'un sommeil sans rêves… Paradoxalement, il n'avait jamais autant été reposé.

A six heures il se levait donc, prenait un copieux petit déjeuné, puis étudiait durant deux trois heures ses cours. Vers dix heurs Dudley venait le rejoindre, où il travaillait jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuné ses mouvements, sa force…

L'après midi, il se mettait à l'occlumencie. Il eu beaucoup de mal au début à trouver le truc…

D'après le livre, il devait plonger à l'intérieur de son esprit, entrer en transe et construire ses murailles. Dans un premier temps il voulu faire comme Rogue lui avait appris, c'est-à-dire en se vidant l'esprit, mais abandonna rapidement l'idée, surtout que d'après l'écrit, ce qui marchait pour quelqu'un ne marcherai pas forcément pour une autre personne.

Il savait que sa puissance n'était à l'heure actuel rien en comparaison de celle de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort, il ne lui donc à rien d'ériger un mur mental, celui serait immanquablement détruit si ils voulaient faire une petite incursion dans son esprit, et ses pensées alors mise à nue.

Non, il devait être plus subtil.

L'idée lui vint en songeant à Hermione et sa passion démesurée pour les livres.

C'est ainsi qu'il se créa une bibliothèque mentale. Celle-ci était démesurément grande, circulaire et s'étendant verticalement à l'infini. Tous les livres étaient en apparence identique, relié de cuir brun, sans titre apparent, de la même taille, épaisseur et facture.

Chacun d'entre eux était en réalité une pensée, un souvenir, un sentiment d'Harry, ou bien un des nombreux sort appris, et était disposé d'une façon apparemment aléatoire.

Le jeune homme mis un temps monstre à construire sa bibliothèque, il voulait qu'elle soit parfaite. Il intégrât également des spécificité à ses livres, certain étaient du style du Monstrueux livres des monstres, et tenterait de dévorer tout intrus essayant de les lire, d'autres se rapprochait de l'effet des détraqueurs, ou au contraire s'en éloignait au maximum.

Par exemple, certain était tellement débordant de joie, que toute personne s'en verrait pris au piège…

Les pensées les plus importantes que personne ne devait découvrir était placée au centre de la bibliothèque dans un renfoncement totalement invisible et recouvert par une autre couche de livres.

Il se créa également des souvenirs factices qu'il plaça en évidence, alors que ceux de sa vraie vie se trouvaient justement dans le renfoncement.

Il n'y avait pas de piège à proprement parler à l'entrer de sa bibliothèque, mais quiconque essaierait de pénétrer ses pensées se verrait d'une façon ou d'une autre décourager par l'immense fouillis ordonné qu'il avait créé.

Seul lui avait le pouvoir d'attirer l'écrit qu'il lui fallait…

Harry était satisfait de son travaille, personne ne pourrait plus lire ses pensées sans un incroyable coup de chance…

Le soir après le dîner, il se remettait à ses révisions jusqu'à 11h, puis il lisait ensuite un peu des deux livres à acheter pour parfaire ses connaissances du monde sorcier ou discutait avec son serpent. Celui-ci était rsté caché la plupart du temps quand il n'allait pas chasser, Le garçon craignait que son oncle ne s'en prenne à lui en dépit de la trêve...

Ainsi se déroula lentement le mois d'Août. Le travaille qu'il s'obligeait à effectuer occupait ses pensées et lui évitait de trop songer à son parrain. Il reprenait peu à peu pied dans la réalité.

A la fin, il avait encore changé. Ses entraînements avaient fini par porter leur fruit. Au évidemment, ça n'a pas été facile au début, son corps était perclus de courbature vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, à tel point qu'il avait un mal fou à faire un mouvement, puis il avait fini par s'y habituer, et à présent avait développer une fine musculature.

Le régime qu'il s'était octroyé avait également joué, et bien qu'encore trop mince, il n'était plus aussi maigre qu'il pu l'avoir été.

Si on comptait de surcroît les quelques centimètres qu'il avait pris et sa métamorphose précédente, il était absolument inidentifiable.

Le vingt-neuf il quitta définitivement la maison de son oncle, dans trois jours la rentrée aurait lieu, et il lui fallait encore préparer certaines choses. Un nouvel acte allait commencer.


	8. Liberté et vengeance

Dislaimer: rien n'est à moi.

Bonjours à tous. Je suis désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu, quelques difficultés à l'écrire, j'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas, je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusemùent à tous pour vos reviews.

Je vous souhaite dès à présent une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6: Liberté et vengeance.

Il se leva tôt ce jour là, Il n'avait que trois jour pour mettre au point les dernières formalités.

Alors qu'il s'habillait à l'aide de ses habits moldus achetés dernièrement, il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le miroir. L'été lui avait été profitable, d'adolescent pré-pubert était devenu un jeune homme mature.

Il avait encore grandit, bien que restant trop petit pour un jeune de son âge, il se rapprochait singulièrement de la moyenne à présent. Sa maigreur n'était plus visible, camouflée par les quelques muscles qu'il avait acquis au cour de ses entraînements, et ses joues avaient perdu leur rondeur d'enfant, se creusant légèrement. Sa voix également avait changé, adoptant un ton d'un octave plus grave.

Mais ce qui était le plus saisissant, était l'expression qu'abhorrait son visage. A travers les diverses épreuves qu'il avait passées dernièrement et grâce à sa pratique de l'occlumencie, il s'était forgé un masque. Non pas un masque de froideur absolue à la Snape, il en était incapable, mais il avait appris à gérer beaucoup mieux ses expressions et ses sentiments qu'il ne le faisait. Ainsi espérait-il, il ne serait plus sujet à ses colères comme l'an passé…

Harry était assé satisfait de lui-même, il faudrait vraiment bien y regarder pour le reconnaître. Sans compter que son déguisement n'était pas tout à fait achevé…

Dans l'un de ses nouveaux livres, il était tomber sue quelques choses de fort intéressant. C'était dans _Maîtrise magique où comment augmenter sa puissance intérieure, _le passage évoquant les auras. D'après l'écrit, il était possible de modifier légèrement son aura et donc changer la perceptions qu'on les autres de vous.

Cela pouvait être très pratique lors de duel : en faisant ressortir sa noirceur, on pouvait effrayé l'ennemi et ceux de façon inconsciente, ou encore les inciter à vous faire confiance.

Il y avait quand même une limite. On ne pouvait rien créer, seulement intensifier ou diminuer ce qui existe déjà. Par exemple, pour Voldemort, il était persuadé que celui-ci ne serait jamais capable de donner un sentiment de sécurité…

Quoi qu'il en soit, si il arrivait à maîtriser cette forme de magie, jamais personne ne pourra plus le reconnaître malgré la ressemblance toujours existante avec son ancien lui, car l'impression qu'auront les autres sera radicalement différente…

C'était insidieux et parfait…

il n'existait aucun contre sort, car cette magie n'était en rien l'apanage de sortilèges. Il s'agissait de magie pure, la modélisation directe de ses propres fluides magiques et donc personne d'autre que lui ne serait capable de savoir si elle était différente de ce qu'elle avait toujours été.

Harry avait été tenté de s'entraîner durant cet été, mais il eut craint d'être détecté par le ministère pour utilisation illégal de magie. Bien qu'il en doutait fortement, il avait préféré ne pas prendre de risque.

Là où sa coinçait, c'est q'il ne pourra pas commencer avant d'être à Poudlard, il lui faudra donc être extrêmement prudent pendant quelques temps, ne pas s'approcher de ceux qu'il a connu par le passé surtout pas Hermione ou Dumbledore, ne pas faire d'esclandre, et surtout de mettre de côté tout ses autres entraînement pour ne se concentrer que sur son aura. Après… Après il sera enfin tranquille, libre de se préparer à affronter son destin.

Une fois préparé, le jeune homme descendit dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuné. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par son oncle.

« Alors, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on est débarrassé de toi ? »

« Oui, mais je vais encore avoir besoin de toi… »

« COMMENT CA ? » S'empourpra le gros homme. A ces mots, il s'était redressé sur sa chaise, donnant l'impression qu'il allait se jeter sur son neveu pour l'égorger. Il en avait plus qu'assé, après toutes les concessions qu'il avait fait, le morveux en voulait encore plus. Comme on dit, donnez lui un doigt, il prendra le bras !

« Et bien, je suis étroitement surveillé comme tu le sais, et je ne pourrais pas partir comme je l'ai fait la dernière fois à cause de mes bagages… Il faudrait que tu m'aides. »

« Grumph. Et tu as une idée peut-être ? »

« Ba, il suffirai que je monte dans la voiture alors que celle-ci est dans le garage, et de me cacher sous une couverture… Je pense que ça suffira à les tromper… »

« Tu pense ? »

« Ça marchera. Sauf si c'est Maugrey qui est de garde, dans ce cas je partirai demain. »

« Bien. Je pars pour le travail dans 15min. Soit près, je ne t'attendrai pas ! »

Finissant rapidement son repas dans un silence pesant, Harry remonta dans sa chambre y chercher ses quelques affaires afin de les y déposer dans le coffre. Alors qu'il jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur, il aperçu une touffe rousse. Un Wesley. Cela ne devrait pas poser trop de problème de s'éclipser. Ceci fait, il s'installa sur la banquette arrière, son serpent enroulé autour de son bras, et lui, recouvert d'une épaisse couverture.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Son oncle ne mit que dix minutes à rappliqué, après un rapide coup d'œil sur son neveu, il démarra en trombe.

Il était rouge, suant fortement. Il donnait l'impression d'être une bête traquée.

Harry espérait vraiment que le Wesley ne regarderait pas trop attentivement Vernon, autrement il se douterait immédiatement que quelque chose clochait.

Remarque, même si il l'avait fait, vu la vitesse à laquelle il est parti, le membre de l'ordre n'aurait pas eu le temps de remarquer grand-chose.

Environ cinq après, alors qu'Harry s'était légèrement redressé, il se fit fortement houspillé.

« Non mais qu'es que tu fait ! Couche toi ! Déjà que je t'aide, je n'ai aucune envi que ces monstre ne s'éprenne à moi pour tes connerie, alors tiens toi tranquille »

Le gros homme tremblait légèrement, ses doigt crispé sur le volant à tel point que les jointures en devinrent blanche, le regard braqué devant lui et allant toujours plus vite.

Harry préféra ne rien dire, ne voulant pas causé d'accident. Il se rallongea donc étouffa à moitié sous sa couverture.

Ils atteignirent Londres en un temps record. Dès lors que la voiture pénétra dans la ville, le jeune homme s'en fit violent éjecter, et avec lui toutes ses affaires. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas beaucoup, il avait connu pire.

Retenant une grimace, il se releva, se mettant en route pour le chaudron baveur ou il allait passer ses derniers jours de vacances.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Contrairement à la dernière fois, le pub était relativement vide, mais cela était sans nul doute du à l'heure matinal.

Une fois installé, Harry parti en direction de la poste. Il avait écrit une lettre pour demander à Dumbledore de l'accueillir à son école. Il y avait bien entendu joint ses buses, ainsi qu'un bref mot de Tripsok pour appuyer ses dires.

Si Harry pas envoyé sa lettre avant, c'était surtout pour ne pas laisser à Dumbledore mené son enquête, de la convoquer avant qu'il ne soit près. A présent il l'était, en fin autant qu'il était possible de l'être…

Pour sa lettre, Harry avait prit soins de changer son écriture, il serait vraiment dommage que tout son plan tombe à l'eau pour une chose aussi stupide !

Ceci fait, il quitta le chemin de traverse pour Londres moldu. Il était temps qu'il finisse les quelques achats prévus.

Ayant le temps, il prit la journée pour acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin. Principalement des vêtements. Fini les vielles frusques de son cousin, il pouvait désormais s'acheter ce qu'il voulait. Ainsi, il fit l'acquisition de moult tee-shirt de différents coloris ; de pulls, col roulé ou en V, en laine ou en cachemire ; d'écharpes de la même matière, de pantalons, à pince, jeans, baggui… ; de chemises, en soie mais aussi en coton ; de sous vêtement ; de vestes, une en jean, une en cuir et une en daim longue, lui arrivant aux genoux. Il fit même l'acquisition de deux costumes.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner le monde sorcier, la devanture d'une petite boutique l'interpella. Il s'agissait de celle d'un perceur tatoueur.

Harry ne s'était jusqu'alors jamais pensé posséder un tatouage. Mais face à la vitrine, il fut pris d'une envie subite, c'est pourquoi il poussa la porte du magasin.

Un homme tenait le comptoir, il possédait de multiples piercings notamment sur le visage ainsi qu'un ou deux tatouages bien visible sur ses bras. Il était assé courtaud, à peine plus grand qu'Harry, mais bien plus baraqué.

Au son du carillon, l'homme releva la tête un sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

« Bonjours jeune homme, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« J'aimerai un tatouage »

« Bien sur… Mais êtes vous sur ? Un tatouage est une marque à vie…, il serait dommage que vous le regrettiez dans peu de temps… »

« J'en suis certain »

« Bien, bien, j'aimerai tout de même que vous preniez quelques jours de réflexion »

« Malheureusement, je par dans trois jours. »

« Hum je vois… Mais vous que pour faire un tatouage correctement, il faut en principe plusieurs séances ? »

« On ne pourrai pas tout simplement rallongé les séances ? »

« On pourrai, mais c'est douloureux, c'est pour cela qu'en principe une heure est bien suffisante. »

« Ce ne sera pas un problème, je vous promet de rester bien tranquille…. »

Non, la douleur ne serai pas un problème, après tout il subissait bien continuellement les attaques mentales de Voldemort, alors il pouvait bien supporter pendant quelques heures le désagrément d'une piqûre !

L'homme s'était retourné pour saisir divers cahier sur une armoire.

« Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous désirez ? »

« Pas vraiment non. Je suppose que je le saurais lorsque je le verrai… »

« D'accord. J'ai quelques modèles à vous proposer. Prenez votre temps pour choisir. Un tatouage est quelques choses d'important, qui doit vous convenir parfaitement, qui doit représenter ce que vous êtes.

Harry passa donc près de deux heures à tourner les pages des cahiers sans qu'aucune image ne l'attire particulièrement. Enfin, alors qu'il arrivait au dernier, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

« Hum, c'est un bon choix…, mais il faut que vous sachiez que tous les dessins de cet albums sont destiné à une sorte de tatouage un peu particulier… »

Harry fronça les sourcils à ses mots. Un peu particulier ? Tous les tatouages ne se faisait il pas de la même manière ?

« Non pas du tout. Celui que vous avez choisi utilise un système assé primitif. On n'injecte pas l'encre dans la peau, on grave le tatouage… »

« Le grave ? C'est-à-dire ?»

« Et bien, on pratique une entaille de la forme de votre tatouage, et on verse l'encre dans la plaie… celui que vous avez choisi, est encore différent car il ne se fait pas à partir d'encre conventionnel, mais à partir d'une encre métallique utilisée à chaud pour une meilleur pénétration… très douloureux. »

Le procédé avait l'air très pénible, mais Harry était décidé, c'était celui là et pas un autre qu'il voulait ! Il en fit par au tatoueur, celui-ci le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

Il est vrai que le tatouage plaisait énormément, mais en temps ordinaire, lorsque qu'il avait fini ses explications, les gens revenait sur leur décision et se rétractait sur un, un peu plus ordinaire.

Le jeune homme face à lui avait pourtant l'air décidé. Il jugea tout de même préférable de lui conseiller à nouveau d'attendre et de réfléchir, mais son interlocuteur ne voulu rien savoir.

« Je ne peux cependant pas vous le faire aujourd'hui, c'est un tatouage qui demande du temps, beaucoup de temps et nous n'en avons plus, puisque je ne vais pas tarder à fermer, il faudra que vous reveniez demain. Tôt de préférence. »

« A quel heure vous ouvrez ? »

« 9h00 »

« Alors je me présenterais à cette heure. A demain monsieur. »

« Oui, à demain. Et servez vous de la nuit à venir pour y réfléchir encore un peu… »

« C'est déjà tout réfléchit »

Harry sortit ensuite de la petite boutique le sourire aux lèvres, il était vraiment excité par son futur tatouage, qui se marierait très bien avec sa nouvelle personnalité.

Il passa ensuite quelques heures à déambuler tranquillement dans les rues de Londres. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire. Seul. Et cela lui plaisait, marcher sans but, observer les passant, analysant leurs attitudes, essayant de déterminer quel pouvaient être leur vie,…

Toutes ses personnes ignorantes d'une guerre dont ils pouvaient faire les frais à tous moments… C'était pour eux qu'Harry voulait se battre, pour eux et pour Sirius…

Il voulait que les visages qu'il croisait ne connaissent jamais les souffrances qu'engendraient la victoire de Voldemort et ses alliés.

Mais il voulait également vivre, c'est pour ça qu'il a décidé d'abandonner celui qu'il était. Il devait devenir suffisamment fort pour le vaincre sans avoir à se sacrifier.

Mais pour l'heure il ne pensait aucunement à ce qui l'attendait. Il se contentait de déambuler l'esprit vide, heureux, libre depuis la première fois depuis… depuis toujours en faite. Oui, c'était vraiment la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de tester cette sensation : la liberté.

Depuis toujours il y avait eu quelqu'un pour le surveiller, pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire… Et aujourd'hui c'était fini… Et d'un certain côté cela lui faisait peur.

Il se sentait libre, mais également perdu. Il n'avait plus d'épaule sur la quel s'appuyer quand il irait mal, et si il venait à s'effondrer, alors personne ne serait là pour le relever. Oui, il avait peur, mais allait devoir faire face, apprendre à s'assumer entièrement.

Finalement Harry atteignit le chaudron baveur ou il se retira pour dormir. Il ne prit même pas le temps de dîner, de toute façon il n'avait pas faim.

Le sommeil ne vint pas le prendre immédiatement. Trop de pensées tournoyait sans cesse dans son esprit. Il entreprit donc de les « classer » grâce à son occlumencie.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il avait presque fini, il se rendit compte d'une chose étrange.

Il avait bien avancé dans la construction de sa bibliothèque, et l'inachevé, la zone d'ombre se restreignait à chaque séance. C'est cette zone qui l'intrigua et l'inquiéta.

Dans cette partie de son esprit, tout était nébuleux, ses pensées tournoyaient sans cesse sans ordre précis. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui semblait être une sorte de précipice sans fond. Une fosse, entouré d'une lueur verte. Un gouffre qui semblait aspirer toute lumière de son esprit, son énergie… .

Harry s'en approcha prudemment. Et plus il en était proche plus il était envahi par des images d'horreurs, et plus la douleur était forte.

Cette chose n'était décidément pas normal !

Il préféra se retirer, retourner dans la région sécurisante de son esprit qu'il avait emménagé. Oh, il avait bien une idée de ce que cela pouvait être, mais il n'était sur de rien, il allait devoir faire des recherches approfondi… Si tant est qu'il puisse trouver quelque chose dans un livre quelconque.

Peu après, le garçon fini par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Le lendemain, Harry se leva tôt, profitant des quelques heures avant son rendez vous pour continuez son entraînement.

Lorsque enfin sonna huit heures, il descendit prendre un rapide petit déjeuner puis sortit pour rejoindre le tatoueur.

Il arriva une dizaine de minutes avant neuf heures, mais la petite boutique étant déjà ouverte, Harry se décida à entrer.

Une jeune fille plutôt charmante tenait la caisse lui souria quand il fit son entrée. Après les civilités d'usages, elle lui indiqua la porte derrière qui menait d'après elle à la salle aux tortures. Le garçon esquissa un sourire à ses mots, elle ne croyait pas si bien dire vu ce que le tatoueur lui avait dit la veille…

La porte menait à une petite pièce complètement aseptisée. Une table semblable à celle se trouvant dans les salles d'opérations trônait au milieu. L'homme était deux dos, semblant préparer ses instruments.

« Bonjours. Alors, toujours décidé ? »

« Oui, toujours. »

« Bien, ou voulez vous votre tatouage ? »

« Je pensais sur mon dos, entre mes omoplates. »

« Hum. Bien, retirer votre tee-shirt et allongez vous, nous allons commencer. » L'homme se retourna à ce moment vers Harry, apportant avec lui ses instruments. Comme il l'avait précisé la veille, il n'y avait pas d'aiguilles, en revanche, il pouvait distinguer un scalpel… . Posant l'album de tatouage sur un chevalet à côté, le tatoueur apposa ses mains sur le dos du jeune homme.

Ainsi passa quelques minutes, il semblait réfléchir, analysant la « matière » devant lui, afin de créer l'œuvre la plus parfaite possible. Finalement, il se saisit de son scalpel, et alors qu'il allait commencer, il crut bon de préciser à son client, qu'il ne devait surtout pas bouger durant toute la durée de l'opération.

Dans un premier temps, il incisa légèrement la peau, l'effleurant à peine, traçant les contour du dessin. Il mit un certain temps à le réaliser. Quand se fut fait, il changea d'instrument, puis il coupa plus profondément, élargissant l'entaille.

Durant toute l'opération Harry se tenait immobile, un mord entre les dents. Ses yeux étaient crispés par la douleur, et les jointures de ses doigts en étaient blanches. Merlin que ça faisait mal… Il pensait que la douleur apportée par sa cicatrice lui aurait appris à se contrôler… Il s'était lourdement trompé. Le mal étant trop différent.

Des gouttes de sueur perlait sur son front, le garçon mettait toute son énergie à ne pas bouger, c'était sans doute cela le pire, ne rien faire pour éloigner la douleur, la laisser prendre possession de lui petit à petit.

Lorsque l'homme eut fini, il sorti flacon d'encre du bain marie où elle reposait, puis il la lui versa sur la plait. La souffrance fut elle, qu'Harry ne put retenir un gémissement. Lentement, elle s'infiltra dans la peau, provoquant une affreuse sensation de brûlure.

Tendit que le tatoueur nettoyait le mélange peu ragoûtant de sang et d'encre, il lui précisa qu'il devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfaitement sec, soit environ deux heures. Et qu'il lui faudrait revenir, son travail n'étant pas terminé… il avait jugé que la matinée, soit environ quatre heures avaient été largement suffisant pour un travail ne durant d'ordinaire qu'une heure au grand maximum…

Soit, Harry reviendrait, bien qu'il aurait préféré que cela soit fini, il n'avait pas vraiment envi de tout recommencer le lendemain…

« Il vous faudra revenir demain… bien que je préfèrerais que vous attendiez au moins un mois, pour permettre la cicatrisation… »

« Je pars dans deux jours, je ne peux pas… »

« Bien, alors demain à la même heures, vous me paierez à ce moment. »

L'homme sortit de la pièce non sans avoir fournit quelques magasines à Harry pour lui permettre de patienter plus facilement. Cela ne lui était pas vraiment utile, l'élancement au niveau de son dos était tel qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment longtemps, à cela vint s'ajouter son ventre gargouillant. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis le petit déjeuné, et l'après midi était déjà bien entamé.

Lorsque le temps fut écoulé, la jeune fille vint le voir pour lui faire un bandage, une fois cela fait, il put partir.

Le jeune homme avait du mal à se déplacer. Chaque mouvement tirait la peau de son dos accentuant la douleur. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de renter pour prendre une potion contre la douleur.

Sitôt cela fait, il alla se chercher un sandwich, se baladant tout en le mangeant. La dernière fois, il n'avait pas pris le temps de se promener dans le chemin de traverse, trop pressé qu'il était par ses achats.

Aujourd'hui, il le pouvait. Au cour de sa promenade, ses pas avait finis par le mener devant le magasin de quidditch. Il ne ferait malheureusement plus parti de l'équipe cette année, et cela le désolait vraiment. C'était un sport qu'il adorait vraiment, et il allait en être privé. Il ne pourrait pas tenter une entré dans l'équipe, sa façon de voler étant trop facilement identifiable… Si les choses avaient été différentes, il serait sûrement passé capitaine cette année…

Poussant la porte de la boutique, Harry se dirigea directement vers les balais. Même si il ne pourrait pas jouer, rien ne l'empêcherait d'en posséder un. Bien qu'il avait un éclair de feu, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'utiliser, peu de personne en possédaient, cela risquerait de le compromettre.

Son choix fini par se porter par un tout nouveau balai au prix exorbitant, mais après tout, il pouvait se le permettre, il en avait les moyens. Il s'agissait d'une flèche d'argent. Un peu moins maniable que l'éclair, il était cependant plus rapide en jetait vraiment avec sa ligne fine et son bois sombre veiné d'argent. Le nom du balai était gravé sur le manche dans le métal précieux.

Tandis qu'Harry observait le balai, le vendeur s'approcha de lui.

« C'est un très beau balai.. »

« Oui, en effet. Je le voudrais. »

« … Nombreux sont ceux à le vouloir. Moi-même… »

« Non » le coupa-t-il, « je crois que vous ne m'avez pas compris. Je le voudrais ! »

« Euh oui certainement, mais c'est un balai fort cher, pas loin de huit cent galions ! Même les joueurs professionnels n'en possèdent pas… Sauf les plus grands bien évidement ? »

« Peut importe, j'ai les moyens, et c'est celui-là que je veux ».

Disant cela, le garçon sortit de sa bourse les gallions demandé sous les yeux exorbité du vendeur. Ce dernier se racla la gorge puis bafouilla légèrement que pour vingt gallions de plus, il pourrait graver son nom sur le manche.

Harry accepta, finalement à la sortit du magasin il se trouva délesté d'une somme considérable remplacé par un splendide balais.

Il était fier de son acquisition, mais il la rangea soigneusement, évitant de l'exhiber à la vue de tous.

Regagnant sa chambre, il constata qu'un hibou l'attendait visiblement depuis un petit moment. Celui-ci furieux ne se priva pas de pincer ses doigts, pendant que le jeune homme prenait la lettre.

Il s'agissait d'une lettre de Poudlard adressé au nom de Morgan Loereg. Sûrement une réponse à sa demande d'inscription.

Dépliant soigneusement le parchemin recouvert d'une fine écriture verte émeraude, Harry commença à lire.

_Monsieur Loereg,_

_Après réceptions de votre courrier, nous avons bien pris acte de votre demande d'inscription à la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_En vue de vos excellent résultat, nous avons le plaisir de vous inviter le 1er Septembre à onze heures sur le voix 9 ¾ à Londres, Ou vous pourrez prendre le Poudlard express en compagnie des autres étudiants._

_Je vous invite également de vous rendre à mon bureau le soir de votre arrivé sitôt le banquet terminé afin de discuter plus en détail de votre inscription._

_Avec mes sincères salutations._

_Albus Dumbledore, _

_Directeur de Poudlard._

_Ci-joint vous trouverez la liste de vos fournitures scolaires._

Une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Il était accepté, non pas qu'il en doutait, mais au moins il en était sur à présent. En revanche, il allait devoir rencontrer le vieil homme plutôt que prévu, et il n'était absolument pas près à cette entrevu… De toute façon il ne le serait jamais en y réfléchissant.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Le lendemain, une journée identique à celle de la veille commença. A 9h, il était devant le tatoueur, serrant les dents en vue de ce qui l'attendait.

L'opération se déroula de la même manière, durant le même laps de temps, et Harry devait fournir la même dose d'effort sinon d'avantage pour ne pas craquer, il avait une furieuse envi de pleurer, mais il réussi à se retenir, ne laissant échapper qu'un gémissement de douleurs de temps en temps.

Finalement, quelques heures plus tard, le tatouage était achevé. Pareillement que la fois précédente, il dut attendre que l'encre sèche pendant près de deux heures. Une fois cela fait, il se releva aidé par le tatoueur et sa jeune assistante. Ses jambes manquaient de céder à tout moment, et la tête lui tournait furieusement. Il dut rester assis pas moins de dix minutes pour être sur qu'il ne s'écroulerait pas.

L'homme et la fille attendaient patiemment le temps qu'il récupère ses esprits. Lorsque cela fut fait, ils le conduirent devant un large miroir où il put s'observer à loisir.

Malgré la souffrance, cela en avait vraiment valu la peine. Un majestueux dragons d'argent de factures japonaise s'enroulait autour d'une sorte « d'œuf » en or. L'objet était arrondit sur le dessus et formait trois pointes sous le dessous, ou la bête semblait s'être glisser toutes griffes sorti et l'œil brillant donnant l'impression d'attendre le moment idéal pour je jeter sur l'imprudent qui oserait s'approcher de trop près. Un tigre était présenté sur l'objet tenant une posture d'attaque, ses crocs bien évidence, de longue trace de griffure marquant l'objet. Deux signes japonais encadraient le dessin. Il voulait respectivement signifier « liberté » et « vengeance ». Les deux concepts auxquels il aspirait depuis peu.

La liberté était représentée par le dragon emprisonné dans sa coquille d'or, coquille fendillée sous les assauts répétés de la bête, prête à le libérer. La vengeance, elle était représentée par le tigre. Un fauve près à passé à l'attaque, attendant juste le moment le plus propice pour…

C'était absolument superbe.

Harry finit par prendre congé non sans avoir régler le tatoueur.

La tête vide, il regagna sa chambre, il lui fallait à présent faire sa valise. Demain, il embarquait pour le Poudlard express.


	9. Retour à Poudlard

Dislaimer: rien n'est à moi.

Je m'excuse de ne pas répondre à vos reviews pour cette fois, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Promis je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre. En attendant, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7: Retour à Poudlard

On était le premier Septembre, et il était temps pour Harry de quitter définitivement la personne qu'il était pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre, de radicalement différent.

Il craignait fortement sa rencontre avec Dumbledore, son occlumencie n'était pas parfaite malgré son travail acharné… Il lui faudrait être prudent et surtout éviter de le regarder dans les yeux...

Mais ce qu'il craignait le plus était sûrement la possibilité qu'il le reconnaisse malgré son déguisement. Jusque là personne ne l'avait fait, mais personne non plus ne l'avait connu aussi intimement. Il devrait compter sur le fait que le vielle homme le croyant enfermé chez ses moldus, ne s'attendrait pas à le trouver à Poudlard.

Quoi qu'il en soit, demain au plus tard il lui faudrait commencer à travailler sur son aura. Il avait déjà étudié le livre, et était au point sur la partie théorique. Il lui fallait à présent passé au pratique.

Harry avait décidé de partir tôt pour la voie 9 ¾. Il espérait ainsi échapper aux personnes indésirables. Ainsi, dès 9h, il pris de la poudre de cheminette gracieusement offerte par Tom et rejoignit la gare.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il empruntait ce moyen de transport, il s'étala peu élégamment par terre, ses vêtements complètement recouverts de suie. Dans un geste machinal il porta ses mains à ses yeux dans l'idée de nettoyer ses lunettes… qu'il n'avait plus. Voilà une bonne chose. Au vu de sa chute elles auraient immanquablement été brisées, au moins maintenant il n'avait plus ce problème.

Le quai était presque vide, presque, malheureusement Hermione était là, facilement reconnaissable à sa touffe, ainsi que Malefoy. En fait, tous les préfets avaient l'air d'être présents, Ron ne devait donc pas être bien loin. Ils devaient certainement préparer l'arrivé des élèves.

Harry décida de se faire petit, il n'avait pas envie de parler à l'un d'entre eux. Il fit donc un petit détour pour atteindre le dernier wagon où il n'y avait visiblement personne. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y pénétrer, une poigne ferme lui saisit le bras. Malefoy. Merde, il ne l'avait pas vu arrivé celui là.

Se forçant au calme, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa Némésis attendant que celui-ci prenne la parole.

« Ce train est réservé aux élèves de Poudlard. Uniquement aux élèves de Poudlard »

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il croyait que le garçon allait le provoquer d'une façon ou d'une autre… Mais pourquoi le ferait-il après tout ? Il ne sait pas qui il était. Pendant un moment, il avait tout oublié, ne voyant que lui et sa haine… Il allait devoir faire plus attention, Morgan ne le connaissait pas, il serait donc illogique qu'il éprouve de la haine, au mieux de l'indifférence. Heureusement qu'il avait attendu de savoir ce qu'il voulait au lieu de l'envoyer balader comme il en avait l'intention en premier lieu.

« Je suis élève. »

Moins il en disait mieux c'était, cela évitera peut-être qu'il ne se mêle trop de ses affaires.

Fronçant les yeux, le blond lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas souvenir de lui.

« Normal, je suis nouveau. »

Malefoy l'observa quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête.

« Si tu as une question, demande. Je suis préfet, ou à un des autres que tu vois. »

Sur ceux il s'éloigna de lui.

Harry pénétra donc enfin dans le wagon, puis se dirigea vers le dernier compartiment. Il avait souvenir que rare étaient ceux venant s'y installer, le chariot de sucreries mettant trop de temps à l'atteindre. Il pouvait donc espérer ne pas être trop dérangé.

A ce moment, Nævi qui était en roulé autour de son bras glissa sur ses genoux.

« Harry »

« Hum ? »

« Quand vais-je pouvoir ssssssssortir dehors ? Çççççççça fait des jour que je n'ai pas pu aller chasssssssser »

« Bientôt… Quand nous ssssssssserons à Poudlard. »

« … Qu'est-ccccccce qui te traquassssssssse ? Je t'ai sssssssssenti de tendu tout à l'heure. »

« Rien, cccccccc'est juste que je me rend compte que ççççççççççça va être plus dure que prévu. J'ai peur… »

« De quoi ? »

« De cccccccce qui rissssssssque de cccccccccce passssssssssé sssssssssssi je me fait attraper… De cccccccce que je deviendrai… Ils ont besoin de moi pour tuer Voldemort, mais ils ont les moyens de me faire du mal… »

« Pourquoi sssssssi ils ont besoin de toi ? »

« Parccccccce qu'il verront que je ne sssssssssuis plus leur gentil toutou. Parccccccce qu'ils risssssssquent de vouloir sssssssssss'assssssssssurer ma fidélité d'une façççççççon ou d'une autre… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas tant. Sssssssssi tu es nerveux ils ssssssss'en apercccccccccevront et sssssssse demanderont pourquoi. Et puis sssssssssi ils t'attaquent, je les mordrais ! »

« ça les tuerait… »

« Mais toi tu ne risssssssssquerai plus rien. Je ne te comprends pas. Tout ssssssssssserai tellement plus faccccccile sssssssssi tu me laissssssssait faire. Tu pourrais mettre à bien ton plan. Et puis ne le méritent-ils pas ? Ils t'ont fait sssssssssssssouffrir. »

« Oui je ssssssssais. Mais je ne peux pas faire çççççççça car en dépit de cccccccccce qui cccccccc'est passssssssssé, ils sont… étaient important pour moi. Et puis, je ne sssssssssuis pas un assssssssasssssssin. Je tuerai Voldemort car je n'ai pas d'autre choix sssssssssssi je veux ssssssssurvivre, mais j'essssssssspère bien que ce ssssssssssera le sssssssssseul, lui et… Bélatrix… elle tu pourra la mordre sssssssssi tu veux. A présent j'aimerai que tu retourne sssssssssous ma manche. Je ne voudrais pas que l'on te vois.»

« D'accord, mais dès qu'on arrive, tu me dépose. »

Nævi retourna alors sous la robe du jeune sorcier, s'enroulant sur son bras.

Le dos raide en raison de son tatouage douloureux, Harry attrapa l'un de ses livres avec l'idée de faire passer le temps. Il était alors bientôt 11h, le train n'allait pas tarder à partir.

Le voyage se passa plutôt tranquillement. Il avait vu juste en pensant qu'il ne serait pas trop dérangé dans ce wagon. Hormis le chariot de confiserie, il n'avait reçu aucune visite et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Quand il arriva enfin, Harry descendit du train se dirigeant tout naturellement vers les calèches jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid ne le rattrape.

« Hey, t'es bien Morgan Loereg ? Je dis ça, parce que j'ai pas souvenir de toi, et comme j'suis professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, je connais toutes les têtes. Tu dois venir avec moi et les premières années. Il faut que tu sois reparti. »

« D'accord Hagrid. »

« Heu… Comment qu'tu connais mon nom ? J'ai pas souvenir de te l'avoir dis ? »

Harry se figea sous ses paroles. Evidemment, il n'était pas sensé connaître le demi-géant ! Cela lui avait échappé, après tout Hagrid était le premier ami qu'il s'était fait, ainsi que la première personne de ce monde qu'il ait rencontrer.

Peut-être pourrait-il lui dire ? A lui ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il le trahirait, mais en même temps il était entièrement dévoué au vieil homme, et même si on admettait qu'il serait de son côté, le géant n'arrivait que très difficilement à tenir sa langue.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait commit une erreur de plus. Il devenait urgent qu'il fasse un peu plus attention. Non pas qu'Hagrid soit vraiment dangereux, mais toutes autres personnes et plus particulièrement Dumbledore trouverait ça louche. Enfin, maintenant il lui fallait rattraper les coups.

«Pardonnez moi si je vous ai offensé, mais j'ai entendu des élèves parler d'un homme de grande taille qui répondait à ce nom. »

« Non non, rassure toi, tu ne m'as pas du tout offensé. Et puis tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, tout le monde le fait ici. Aller, dépêche toi. Tout le monde va nous attendre. »

Harry s'engagea donc à sa suite pour rejoindre les petites barques tanguant doucement sur l'eau. Il monta dans la dernière ou était déjà installé deux futures premières années. Il regardait les yeux écarquillés, se demandant visiblement ce qu'un « grand » comme lui faisait avec eux.

Se détournant d'eux, le garçon observa les alentour. Ils étaient à présent au milieu du lac, des bulles éclataient à la surfaces, sûrement causé par le calamar habitant les eaux.

La première fois qu'il l'avait traversé, lors de sa première année, il était en compagnie de Ron. A l'époque le trio n'existait bien évidemment pas encore… En fait, il ne s'était formé qu'à l'Halloween.

Malgré ce qui s'était passé dernièrement, il ne regrette pas son amitié avec eux, même si il se rend compte qu'elle n'était vraisemblablement pas aussi forte de leur côté. Il avait passé les meilleures années de sa vie, où il avait eu l'impression pour la première fois de que quelqu'un tenait à lui, sentiment qui n'avait fait que s'exacerbé après sa rencontre avec Sirius.

A présent, il préférait considérer cette époque comme une époque révolue, où ses amis étaient morts en même temps que son parrain, au département des mystères. Il savait que ce n'était pas le bonne manière de réagir, ne pas faire face à la réalité, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il n'était pas encore assé fort.

En tous cas, Hermione et Ron… Non, Granger et Wesley, il lui fallait vraiment s'habituer à les appeler ainsi, étaient des inconnues pour lui, des inconnues dont il fallait se méfier car il cherchait sa perte.

Cette façon de voir les choses, de voir les trahisons, était beaucoup plus facile à gérer pour lui.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Lorsque la petite barque eut atteint la rive, Harry sauta prestement à terre.

Hagrid discutait avec Rogue un peu plus en avant tandis que les enfants se regroupaient autour des deux hommes, leur donnant des coup d'œil curieux ou nerveux pour certain.

Le jeune homme se tint d'avantage en retrait attendant qu'on lui indique la marche à suivre, puis le sombre professeur se tourna vers lui après un signe du géant. Le fixant de son sombre regard, il attendait visiblement quelque chose.

Certainement que Morgan le rejoigne. Il n'aurait pas pu se déplacer non ? Bien sur que non quelle question, de la part de ce bâtard graisseux, il ne fallait pas y compter. Se frayant un passage parmis les premières années, il fini par rejoindre les deux hommes.

« Monsieur Loereg ? Je suis le professeur Rogue, maître de potion à Poudlard. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de venir vous accueillir. A présent suivez moi, il vous attend à son bureau. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, il l'attendait déjà ? N'était-il pourtant pas sensé le rencontrer après le banquet ? Il en fit la remarque à l'homme le précédent qui lui répondit sèchement que le directeur était un homme occupé et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de le rencontrer après et de toute façon qu'il devait s'estimer heureux et cesser de poser des questions dénuées de sens.

Le garçon fit le grimace, apparemment, l'été n'avait en rien adoucit l'humeur du personnage.

Ce dernier l'entraîna par un chemin détourné afin de gagner le bureau. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe « plume en sucre», il s'éclipsa rejoignant sûrement la grande salle.

Harry grimpa les escaliers et au moment ou il allait frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore. L'homme était vêtu d'une longue robe bleu nuit décoré d'étoile, il portait un chapeau assorti à sa tenu, et sa longue barbe lui faisait ressembler à l'idée que l'on se faisait de Merlin… C'était sûrement l'effet recherché, une façon subtil de montrer clairement qu'il n'est pas un sorcier anodin.

Le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire de bienvenu avant de l'inviter à entrer.

« Prenez place monsieur Loereg je vous en pris. Un bonbon au citron ? »

Le jeune homme refusa poliment la friandise, le directeur émit une grimace, ne s'attendant vraisemblablement pas à ça. Certainement que ces bonbons n'étaient pas aussi innocents qu'ils en avaient l'air. Il se reprit cependant bien vite, tellement en réalité qu'Harry se demanda si il n'avait pas rêvé durant une seconde.

Le jeune homme évitait également que son regard ne croise celui de son interlocuteur, il craignait que celui-ci ne tente de pénétrer son esprit. Et c'est ce qui arriva durant un instant d'inattention. Harry ne ressenti pas l'intrusion, il ne se rendit compte de celle-ci qu'à la réaction de l'homme lui faisant face qui avait brusquement écarquillé les yeux, le regardant d'une façon incrédule. Là aussi, ça ne dura pas longtemps, et sans une attention constante, il aurait été quasiment impossible de repérer le léger changement de physionomie.

Harry était soucieux, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de tester ses protections, et il craignait de ce que Dumbledore aurait pu voir dans son esprit. Visiblement rien de compromettant, sinon il l'aurait déjà arrêté, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il faudrait qu'il remédie à cette défaillance, il n'était pas bon que quelqu'un puisse rentrer dans ses pensées sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Mais l'heure n'était pas à cela.

De nouveau souriant, le vieil homme rangea son paquet de sucrerie.

« J'avoue avoir été sincèrement étonné lorsque j'ai reçu votre demande d'inscription… Vous venez de France n'ai ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir poursuivi vos étude là bas, l'Angleterre n'est malheureusement pas une terre d'accueil sans danger ces derniers temps… »

« L'Angleterre non, mais Poudlard si. En 1000 ans d'histoire, jamais le château n'ai tombé. De plus, il s'agit de la meilleure école d'europe. »

« Hum, oui, vous avez raison. Mais Beauxbâton est une bonne école également, je suppose que c'est là que vous avez effectué vos premières années ? »

« Non, en réalité j'ai bénéficié des services d'un précepteur. Mes parents morts, je n'ai plus rien qui ne me retienne là bas. »

« Bien, je ne vois pas de raisons de vous refusez l'entré de notre établissement, sans compter que vos résultats sont très bons. Avez –vous une idée des options que vous souhaiteriez poursuivre ? »

« Les potions, défense contre les forces du mal, métamorphose, sortilège, soins aux créatures magiques, astronomie ainsi que les rune et l'arithmancie. »

« Rune et arithmancie ? Pourtant vous n'avez pas passé vos buses dans ces matières… »

« Non, en effet, mais mon précepteur me les avait quand même enseigné. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de précepteur, mais il avait passé le mois à étudier et avait découvert ces deux matières qu'il avait apprit à apprécier, sans compter qu'elle pourrait lui être utile pour plus tard. Il était conscient qu'il était loin d'avoir le niveau indiqué, après tout, on ne rattrape pas cinq ans d'études en seulement un mois. Néanmoins, il était près à faire ce qu'il fallait pour rattraper son retard durant le moins de temps possible.

« Il vous faudra passer des évaluations pour ces deux matières. »

« Quand ? »

« Il faut d'abord que j'en parle à mes deux professeurs. Bien, je pense que cet entretien n'a que trop duré, je vous suggère de regagner la grande salle afin que vous puissiez être réparti. »

Le vieil homme se leva de son fauteuil engageant Harry à le suivre.

« En fait, Mr Loereg, que savez vous de notre répartition ? »

« Pas grand-chose en réalité, uniquement l'existence de plusieurs maisons. »

« C'est ça, il en existe quatre, Griffondor, les rouges et or, la maison du courage et de la force ; Pouffsoufle, les jaune et noir, la maison de la loyauté ; Serdaigle, les bleus et bronzes, la maison du savoir et de l'intelligence ; et enfin, Serpentard, les verts et argents, la maison de la ruse et de l'ambition. »

« Comment, cette répartition est elle effectuée ? »

Harry feignait de s'intéresser aux explication lui étant fournis, bien qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps toute la procédure. Il feignait également de s'intéresser à tout ce qui l'entourait, pour ne pas paraître trop suspect, après tout, tout nouveau venu à Poudlard était subjugué par la beauté du château. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet de ce qu'il avait pu lire dans son esprit et c'était sans compter sur l'inquiétude que lui apportait son déguisement imparfait. Qui qu'il en soit, dès ce soir il commencerait ç s'entraîner !

Dumbledore quand à lui observait du coin de l'œil son élève. Celui-ci bien que se conduisant normalement cachait quelque chose, ça il en était certain. Rien que la configuration de son esprit plus qu'étrange le confirmait, il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose et en avait été profondément perturbé.

Oh, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à pénétrer les pensées du jeune homme, il ne se protégeait donc pas à l'aide de l'occlumencie ou du moins à l'aide d'une occlumencie conventionnel. Il en était fortement impressionné, ce garçon avait réussi à compenser ses faiblesses grâce à cette protection. Il ne fait aucun doute, qu'avec une défense ordinaire, il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à s'y plonger.

Et puis il y avait le bonbon qu'il avait refusé, en principe rare étaient ceux à le faire et encore plus lors de leur première rencontre, les gens préférait s'attirer ses faveurs, et si pour ça ils devaient accepter une friandise alors ils le faisaient. Cela l'avait dérangé, car la substance qu'il avait mélangée avec le sucre, permettait de délier quelque peu les langues.

Ce garçon était étrange, il lui faudrait garder un œil sur lui, encore plus si il se retrouvait à Serpentard, il n'avait pas vraiment envi de se retrouver avec un espion sur les bras.

Finalement le couple arriva en vue des portes de la grande salle. Le vieil homme après un clin d'œil à Harry pénétra d'un pas sûr dans le pièce, aussitôt le silence se fit.

La répartition venait visiblement de s'achever bien que le tabouret ainsi que le vieux choixpeau était toujours en place au milieu de la salle.

On pouvait entendre à la table des Griffondor Ronald Wesley déclarer que c'était sûrement à cause du gars qu'ils avaient rencontré sur le chemin de traverse.

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu as certainement raison »

« En tout cas, j'espère qu'il sera pas avec nous, trop désagréable ce type.»

« Chut, Dumbledore est là, il faut écouter ce qu'il a à dire. »

Le vieil homme faisant face à ces élèves donnait l'impression de déborder d'énergie et inspirait une infinie confiance à ses étudiants. Leur souriant, il prit la parole.

« Bienvenue à vous tous » dit Dumbledore, la barbe scintillante à la lueur des chandelles. « Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à mes longs discours. »

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivi.

« Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais vous présentez votre nouveau professeur de défense contres les forces du mal, miss Tonks. »

Il eu quelques applaudissements timides surtout en provenance de la table des Griffondor, sûrement que sa coiffure original d'un violet sombre en étonnait plus d'un.

« Je souhaiterais également vous mettre en garde contre la forêt interdite, qui, comme sont non l'indique est interdite, de même, à la liste d'objet prohibés que vous trouverez dans le bureau de monsieur Rusard, se rajoute tout article provenant de la boutique des frères Wesleys. Enfin, je finirais par souhaiter la bienvenue à Monsieur Loereg qui va faire son entré à Poudlard directement en sixième année. Je demanderais aux élèves de sa future maison de lui faire bon accueil. »

A ce moment, le vieux directeur se tourna vers Harry, l'invitant à le rejoindre d'un geste.

« Monsieur Loereg nous vient tout droit de France, et aura, je suis sur beaucoup de choses à vous apprendre sur ce pays. A présent, si vous voulez bien prendre place nous allons procéder à votre répartition. »

Harry espérai que les étudiants ne prennent pas trop au pied de la lettre les paroles de Dumbledore, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de « son » pays. Encore une erreur à réparer au plus vite. Il était français à présent, et devait absolument se renseigner en toutes discrétions sur ce pays.

Le jeune homme finit par s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret, puis le professeur Mc. Gonagald le coiffa du choixpeau. Celui ci ne mit pas longtemps à raisonner dans son esprit.


	10. nouvelle maison

Dislaimer : rien ne m'appartient.

Bonjours à tous, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolé du temps que j'ai pris pour poster, mais, et bien, la prépa demande beaucoup de travail… Quoi qu'il en soit, même si je met plus de temps à poster que ce que j'avais prévu, je ne suis pas prêt d'abandonner ma fic, j'ai encore tout plein d'idée pour la suite de l'histoire.

Dans ce chapitre, vous aller enfin connaître la nouvelle maison de Harry, certain avaient trouvé juste, d'autre non, enfin, vous verrez bien.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews.

Chapitre 8 : Nouvelle maison

Harry était assis au milieu de la grande salle, coiffé du vieux choixpeau, et tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, passant de curieux, à étonner. En effet, cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure que les deux semblaient discuter, ou plutôt se disputer, bien que cela se fasse sous le plus grand silence, on pouvait voir la bouche du jeune homme se tordre, ses sourcils se froncer…

Aucune répartition n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps, les élèves s'agitaient nerveusement sur leur chaise, se demandant qui il pouvait bien être! Sûrement quelqu'un de douteux, un nouveau de 6ème que l'on n'arrive pas à répartir…

Les Serpentard le regardait avec méfiance pour certain, avec espoir pour d'autre, peut-être était-il envoyé par leur seigneur ?

Les Pouffsoufles ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, cela les inquiétait, mais en même temps, ils ne connaissaient pas le garçon, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de le juger aussi rapidement.

Les Serdaigle l'observaient d'avantage avec curiosité, ils n'étaient pas vraiment inquiet, si il était dangereux, Dumbledore auraient vite fait de le neutraliser, non, il représentait plutôt un dilemme intéressant.

Les Griffondors quand eux, étaient à l'instar des Serpentard méfiant. Ils voyaient d'une mauvaise augure ce nouvel étudiant. On pouvait apercevoir dans leur rang une jeune fille à la chevelure broussailleuse l'observer intensément.

A la table des professeurs, on aurait pu entendre une mouche bouger. Tous attendaient anxieusement le verdict, leurs yeux braqués sur le dos de Morgan. Le directeur avait un sourire plaqué sur le visage, il semblait serein, ce qui rassurait bon nombre de personnes. Mais si on regardait mieux, on pouvait voir que ce sourire n'atteignait pas son regard.

Loin de tous, une discussion mouvementée avait lieu entre la relique et le jeune homme.

« Harry Potter. Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir déjà réparti toi… »

« Je ne suis plus Harry Potter »

« Oui, je vois ça. Mais qu'à tu fait à ton esprit ?! Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant… »

Harry esquissa un petit sourire à ces mots. Parfait, si même le choixpeau était déboussolé, cela prouvait qu'il avait eut une bonne idée et que Dumbledore n'avait pas du y comprendre grand-chose lui aussi. Sa réaction était peut-être due à son étonnement ? Cela ne le rendait que plus fière de lui. Il avait réussi à éberluer le plus puissant sorcier de ce siècle, rare étaient ceux pouvant se venter d'en avoir fait autant !

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vois pas de raison de te changer de maison, tu possèdes toutes les qualités des Griffondors. »

« Non, je ne veux pas y retourner ! Il y aurait trop de risque que l'on me reconnaisse. »

« Et alors, ce n'est pas mon problème. Mon rôle est de répartir les étudiants, pas de les aider dans leur quêtes de vengeance »

« Ton rôle est de répartir les élèves au mieux, afin qu'il puisse évoluer dans la maison qui leur conviendra le mieux, et à Griffondor, cela ne pourra pas arriver, je n'y serais jamais qu'un prisonnier. »

« Tu marque un point, mais ne te plaint pas, je te ferais remarquer que c'est de ta faute, il me semble t'avoir proposé Serpentard, et tu as refusé ! »

« Je sais, et je ne sais pas si je dois le regretter ou non. Si j'avais été ailleurs, j'aurais sûrement moins été sous le joux du vieux directeur, mais Serpentard… je me serais fait lynché. Le survivant à Serpentard, quelle ironie vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« … Si tu n'es plus Harry Potter, alors tu n'es plus le survivant… »

« Oh je vous vois venir, il en est hors de question !! »

« Tu ne veux pas Griffondor, tu veux pas Serpentard, tu ne crois pas exagérer un peu ? Il te faut bien une maison, et une qui te convienne de préférence, et ces deux là… »

« Je n'en veux pas ! »

« Ah oui, et où vas-tu aller alors ? »

« Il reste deux autre maisons il me semble. »

« Qui te conviennent aucunement »

« Qu'en savez vous, vous n'avez même pas sondé mon esprit. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Une répartition se fait pour la vie, seul un évènement exceptionnel pourrait en changer l'orientation. »

« Je suis Harry Potter, ne croyez vous pas que j'ai pu faire face à des évènements exceptionnelles ? »

« Moui. Peut-être. J'ai compris pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller dans ton ancienne maison, mais Serpentard ? »

« L'une ou l'autre me mettraient sur les feux de la rampe, et je ne le veux pas. Rien que le fait que je sois nouveau va faire jaser, et je préfère éviter de trop attirer l'attention sur moi. »

« Pff, Bien, je suppose que tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je ne t'aurais accordé ce que tu veux ?! Alors voyons, nous avons Pouffsoufle… Non, cela ne te conviendrait définitivement pas, peut-être… oui, tu as décidé de te mettre au travail ? C'est bien. Alors que dirais-tu de Serdaigle ? Tu t'y sentiras bien je penses, bien qu'elle ne soit pas la meilleur maison pour toi, elle pourras t'aider dans ton entreprise. Là-bas, les étudiants te laisseront tranquilles… »

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. …Puis-je vous demander de garder pour vous notre conversation ? »

« Je ne divulgue jamais rien de mes entretiens. »

« Pas même aux directeurs ? »

« Pas même non. Près ? »

A ce moment, et au soulagement de tous, une large fente se dessina sur le vieux choixpeau, et celui-ci hurla haut et fort :

SERDAIGLE.

Harry se releva et donna l'item à Mc Gonagald qui le regardait étrangement.

Allons bon, qu'est qu'il y avait encore ! Il avait une verrue sur le nez ou quoi ? Haussant les épaules il se détourna pour regagner sa nouvelle maison un sourire aux lèvres.

Il était content. Ça avait été dur, mais il avait réussi à convaincre le choixpeau de le placer là où il voulait. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il lui ferait autant de résistance, après tout, la première fois il n'avait pas été long à convaincre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Serdaigle était la maison parfaite.

On ne faisait que peu cas des Serdaigle, ils s'entendaient avec tout le monde, et personne ne s'étonnait de les voir travailler à des heures indues. Si il avait été dans une autre maison, s'entraîner aurait été bien plus difficile, et cela aurait rendu soupçonneux ses camarades. Les Serdaigles ne se mêlait que peu aux affaires des autres et là aussi cela lui convenait, il était assuré d'avoir un minimum de tranquillité.

Oh il y aurait bien eu Serpentard ! En fait, il était sur que son entraînement y aurait été encore d'avantage facilité, mais, et bien c'était Serpentard. Outre l'aversion qu'il avait vis-à-vis de cette maison, après tout, on ne peu changer instantanément cinq ans de haine en amitié ou même en indifférence, il aurait attiré les soupçons du directeur et l'antipathie des trois autres maisons, et plus particulièrement Griffondor… et malgré tout ce qui c'est passé, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, il y avait encore de bon camarades, et cela lui ferait de la peine de les voir le haïr !

Non, décidément Serdaigle était le meilleur choix possible.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, ses nouveaux camarades et lui faisant connaissance. Bien que la plupart des visages lui soit connu, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se lier à des membres de la demeure des aigles et ne les connaissais que peu.

Ils paraissaient assé sympathique et semblait plus concerné par son niveau scolaire que pas sa vie, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Lorsqu'il eu fini de manger, il suivi ses camarades pour gagner son nouveau dortoir. Celui-ci se trouvait au niveau du deuxième étage, et était gardé par un tableau tout comme pour le dortoir des Griffondor.

Le préfet de Serdaigle se racla la gorge avant de prononcer le mot de passe : « mathusalem ». L'homme à l'allure rêche qui ornait le cadre ouvrit le passage, permettant aux élèves de pénétrer dans la sale commune. Celle-ci était similaire à celle des Lions, sauf que les couleurs dominantes étaient le bleu et le bronze. Assé grande, un feu ronflait au centre de la pièce dans une cheminée richement décorée. Des fauteuils d'un bleu sombre entouraient le foyer, il y avait également de nombreuses tables de bronze pour permettre aux étudiant d'étudier.

Un tableau de pas loin de trois mètres de haut siégeait au centre de la pièce, Rowena Serdaigle, dans toute sa splendeur. La femme était grande, majestueuse. Son visage, fin, inspirait la noblesse et la sévérité. Une coupe typiquement moyenâgeuse tirait sa longue chevelure auburn. Bizarrement, le portrait était immobile, mais cela importait peu, il était le seul qui retenait l'attention lorsque l'on pénétrait dans la salle.

Le reste des murs étaient recouverts par de lourdes tentures représentant de nombreuses scènes mais toujours dans les mêmes tons. Une bibliothèque était accotée près de la cheminée, ça en revanche c'était une nouveauté en comparaison de son ancienne maison. Elle était fournie par tous les livres scolaires de chaque année, afin de permettre aux élèves en cas de problèmes d'avoir toujours un manuel sur lui, dixit le préfet.

Deux escaliers menant sûrement aux dortoirs étaient visibles de part et d'autre de la pièce, le même genre de sécurité que pour la maison de Griffondor y avait été installée : les garçons tout comme les filles avaient l'impossibilité de monter dans les chambres de leurs camarades du sexe opposé, sans risquer de déclencher une alarme stridente et de transformer les escaliers en toboggans.

S'engageant dans l'un d'entre eux, Harry finit par joindre l'étage supérieur. Les dortoirs, si on pouvait appeler ça des dortoirs étaient en réalité des chambres de trois. Les lits étaient déposés face à la porte et séparés par de hauts panneaux de bois. L'intimité y étant ainsi bien mieux garanti que chez les lions, sûrement du au fait qu'une femme en avait été la fondatrice.

Au coté de chaque lit était disposé une petite bibliothèque, vide pour l'heure. Les habits, quand à eux, se rangeaient dans des tiroirs situés sous les lits.

Harry était forcé de partager l'espace de deux premières années, les chambres réservées aux sixièmes étant toutes complètes. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire, il serait plus facile de tenir à distance ces camarades, et il y a moins de risque que les deux jeunes ne fourrent leur nez dans ses affaires.

Ce qui était plus gênant en revanche, était le lit qu'on lui avait attribué. Il s'agissait de la couche central, située face à la porte. Du n'importe quoi d'après lui, il aurait été plus logique de placer les deux garçons du même âge ensemble que de les séparer par lui. Enfin, il pourrait peut-être s'arranger.

Ainsi, au moment où ils furent seuls, Harry se retourna vers ses deux compagnons bien silencieux jusque là et leur demanda si ils voyait une objection à changer de lit. Après un instant d'hésitation, ils acceptèrent.

Le jeune homme se retrouva donc avec celui du coté gauche de la pièce, le plus isolé.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Les deux garçons avaient discuté jusque tard la nuit afin d'apprendre à mieux se connaître, dérangeant par le même fait Harry qui avait espéré pouvoir s'éclipser pour s'entraîner. Au lieu de ça, il fut contraint de rester sur place. Son temps ne fut cependant pas tout à fait perdu, puisqu'il s'astreignit à pratiquer l'occlumencie.

S'allongeant sur son lit, il se força au calme afin de visionner clairement sa « bibliothèque ». Celle-ci était à présent presque achevée, seul la partie la plus profonde de son esprit n'avait encore été travaillée. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la zone, il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'étrange. Ou plutôt de deux choses étranges.

La première était une sorte de sphère lumineuse pulsant doucement comme un coeur, d'où partait une multitude de fils colorés qui dégageaient une énergie peut commune. Un fluide s'emblait s'écoulé par ses fils, gagnants ainsi tous les points de son organisme, et plus particulièrement sa main droite. Autour de cette sphère était accroché un anneau d'une énergie différente, l'entourant comme un carcan. En s'approchant un peu, Harry constata que l'objet semblait bloquer une partie du fluide.

Il y avait également comme une ventouse fixée à la sphère qui n'avait apparemment rien à faire là. Là aussi, de l'énergie y coulait, mais pas seulement. De la matière semblait remonter, conférant une teinte légèrement verdâtre au point d'attache de la ventouse qui était reliée à la deuxième bizarrerie.

Celle-ci, lui faisait l'effet d'un trou noir. Oui, c'était exactement ça. La chose était petite. Grosse comme son poing à peu près, elle semblait être un puis sans fond absorbant toute lumière, y compris l'énergie s'écoulant le long de son bras.

L'objet était sombre dans tous les sens du terme. Une aura malfaisante s'en dégageait. Craintivement, Harry tendit sa main vers la ventouse. Sitôt le contact établi, une douleur fulgurante le pris, se propageant jusque dans sa cicatrice et rampant sa concentration.

Haletant, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Sa cicatrice pulsait douloureusement. Avec une grimace, il se hissa sur ses coudes et remarqua alors ses deux camarades qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« On… on t'as entendu crié… alors on est venu voir… »

« Désolé, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Les deux gamins retournèrent se coucher visiblement satisfait de l'explication. Harry quand à lui se fustigea d'avoir oublier de placer un sort d'insonorisation. Se laissant tombé sur ses oreiller, il essaya de faire fit de sa douleur pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait découvert.

Pour la sphère, il avait bien une petite idée, mais il lui faudrait d'abord faire quelques recherches pour confirmer ou non son hypothèse, quand à l'anneau, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de sa fonction, mais ça n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux, il s'en occuperait donc plus tard… En revanche pour le puit… Rien que d'y repenser, son dos était parcouru de frisson.

L'objet était apparemment relié à sa cicatrice, il était donc logique de penser que c'était le lien qui l'unissait avec Voldemort. Ce qui était inquiétant, c'était l'énergie qui s'y écoulait, énergie qui était sûrement sienne. Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de le détruire. Au moins, maintenant qu'il savait à quoi il ressemblait, il pourrait y travailler.

Sous le contre coup de la douleur, Harry sombra dans un sommeil agité.


End file.
